¡Hola!
by GatoLocoXD
Summary: Cuando los minions y un extraño muñeco de nieve llamado Olaf se cruzan, Dave está decidido a ayudar a Olaf a volver a donde sea de donde vino, aunque esto implicará más de lo que pensaban. Lean y les daré un abrazo psicológico 3.
1. Esto de miedo

Cuando los minions y un extraño muñeco de nieve llamado Olaf se cruzan, Dave está decidido a ayudar a Olaf a volver a donde sea de donde vino, aunque esto implicará más de lo que pensaban. Lean y les daré un abrazo psicológico =3.

¡FELIZ PRIMER DÍA DE INVIERNO!

Pues hoy me dio por hacer mi primer fanfic de mezclar dos pelis o eso :{P loool pues es mi segundo fic loool, para quienes le gustan los minions, porque lo hice así se preguntaran, el problemita es que solo he visto la película una vez y el objetivo era hacer un fic solo de Frozen, más bien cómo casi no existen era uno sólo de Olaf, pero como ya les dije al verla una vez no te puedes meter lo suficiente en la personalidad de el personaje ñeee así que necesite de la ayuda de los minions para calibrar la historia. Además, ambos son… peculiares. En mi opinión fue una buena combinación, aunque tal vez hubo unas cuantas caritas tristes don´t worry, tratare de crear una armonía entre los personajes ¿Okey?, con armonía no me refiero exactamente a que se quieran, sino, pues, que no se oiga bizarro XD. Con respecto a su nombre tan curioso… esa ya es otra historia, respecto al la narración y al la personalidad de los personajes traté de mejorar lo más posible. Ya debieron de esperárselo por la anticipación en el fic anterior, y como el monito de nieve ya me arruinó el historial de historias sólo de mi villano favorito dos, supongo que abra más de una sobre él. Muy bien eh aquí mi fic, de nuevo, a estas alturas ya no hay vuelta atrás ñeee. Si la combinación no resultó agradable, ni modo, en la vida hay grandes decepciones, para las demás personas XD. También supongo que quise hacer la historia sobre ese muñequito de nieve porque, que daría yo por que nevara donde vivo, y que daría yo si un día pudiera tocar la nieve sin que la nariz se me ponga roja y estornude cada tres segundos XD

¡Hola!: Esto da miedo.

Dave se sentía terriblemente mal, ya se sentía aburrido, eso no se podía negar, pero lo que lo ponía aburrido de verdad era el trabajo que Gru les había puesto…

—Odio envolver regalos— dijo Kevin desanimado mientras cortaba de mala gana papel de envolturas, recargando la cara en una de sus manos

— ¿Para que los quiere?, ¿Va a hacerle de Santa Claus o que?— preguntó Dave lanzando y volviendo a atrapar constantemente uno de los regalos, para tratar de no aburrirse.

—Dave, el jefe dijo que no los moviéramos bruscamente— recordó Carl nervioso alzando el índice.

Dave lo recordó y se decidió a ya no hacerlo en cuanto atrapara el regalo, sin embargo esta vez no pudo y el regalo cayó al suelo. En cuanto hiso contacto con el piso el regalo explotó bruscamente, Dave quedó tirado tras un agujero en la pared junto con Stuart.

—Torpe— dijo Stuart molesto dándole un golpe a Dave en la cabeza y esta emitía el sonido de un coco hueco.

Entonces, pudieron escuchar en las escaleras el sonido de los pasos de alguien, los minions presurosos trataron de ocultar todo rastro de la explosión y más de una vez chocaron unos contra otros. Finalmente antes de que Gru los pudiera ver ya estaba todo en orden. Gru se dirigió a las mesas donde los minions trabajaban.

—Bien minions, ¿Cómo van con el trabajo?— preguntó Gru juntando las yemas de los dedos, como si tuviera altas expectativas de el trabajo de los minions.

—Pues…—Dave miró hacia arriba mientras trataba de meditar que su respuesta no dijera "odio este trabajo"— Ya tenemos varios regalos— contestó Dave señalando la pila de regalos no muy grande, pero al menos era algo.

— ¿Alguien tiene una duda?— preguntó Gru elevando la vista para que abarcara a todos los minions. Ninguno alzó la mano, al parecer no había dudas de las instrucciones que Gru previamente les había dado.

—Bien, si no hay dudas…— dijo Gru alzando una ceja, apunto de dar media vuelta e irse, pero fue interrumpido.

—Sólo una duda…— dijo Kevin mirando atentamente a Gru mientras alzaba la mano.

Los minions soltaron un "ash" de fastidio, por que Kevin siempre tenía algo que decir. Gru levantó ligeramente la cabeza indicándole a Kevin que podía preguntar.

— ¿Por qué tantos regalos?— preguntó Kevin señalando todos los regalos que ya habían envuelto y después los que le faltaban por envolver.

—Pues porque son para mis enemigos— contestó Gru sonriente mientras se encogía de hombros— cuando san las fiestas se llevarán una sorpresa— dijo para sí antes de soltar una pequeña risita maléfica.

—Wow, ¿Son tantos?— preguntó Phil para sí mismo con una mano en la boca, mientras observaba todos los regalos.

—Pero si para navidad faltan seis meses, san Valentín fue hace dos meses y falta un año para el día del enfermo mental— argumentó Carl extrañado.

—Pero siempre hay que estar preparados— dijo Gru encogiéndose de hombros desinteresado por lo que dijo el minion.

—Bueno, continúen haciendo… lo que saben hacer— dijo Gru agitando hacia adelante las manos en señal de poco interés antes de retirarse.

Los minions se sentían molestos de tener que envolver las cajitas, ponerles un moñito y colocarlas cuidadosamente en los contenedores, no sólo resultaba eso molesto, a veces los moños se les quedaban pegados o cortaban mal el papel, aunque esto podía resultar buena oportunidad para hacer bromas.

Stuart se acercó sigiloso a Kevin y le pegó un lindo moño rojo en el trasero. John y Dave se reían de ver el moño en el trasero de Kevin.

Kevin trataba de concentrarse en cortar el papel de envoltura cuando escuchó risitas a sus espaldas, Kevin se detuvo un momento, alzó la vista y miró en varias direcciones, extrañado por las risas, pero decidió no tomarle importancia y continuar cortando, pero eh ahí de nuevo las risitas, Kevin levantó de nuevo la mirada y silencio total. Kevin soltó un pequeño bufido y miró a ambos lados antes de volver a cortar el papel. Una vez más las risitas lo atormentaron, lo que le provocó un espasmo y cortó mal el papel, Kevin gruñó mientras apretaba los puños y volteó a ver a los demás minions.

— ¿De que se ríen montón de… soquetes?— preguntó Kevin volteándolos a ver con ojos de puñal.

Los minions volvieron a reír de forma fastidiosa, Kevin se volteó en varias direcciones tratando de encontrar la razón de las risas de los minions. Los demás no paraban de ver el moño rojo en el trasero de Kevin, hasta que finalmente este se dio cuenta y se lo quitó molesto.

— ¿_Quién_ _fue_?— preguntó Kevin con voz arrastrada apretando el moñito.

Los minions señalaron a Stuart mientras daban un paso hacia atrás dejando a Stuart adelante. Kevin tomó papel de envoltura verde y un moño rojo, al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Kevin, Stuart soltó un grito antes de tratar de huir. Kevin lo atrapó y lo jaló a otra habitación, de ella salían voces que decían cosas cómo: "Estate quieto", "No puedo respirar" y "¿Puedes poner tu dedo ahí para que pueda anudar el moño?". Kevin salió de la habitación sacudiéndose un inexistente polvo de las manos mientras que taras el salió Stuart envuelto arrastrándose cómo oruga, en la boca tenía una estampa que decía "No abrir hasta navidad". Los minions volvieron a reír mientras se recargaban unos sobre otros para no caerse de la risa.

Después de todo eso los minions ya se disponían (de nuevo) a hacer el trabajo que Gru les pidió. Dave envolvía cajitas que Kevin le pasaba y después Phil les ponía el moño, y Stuart aún estaba en el piso tratando de desenvolverse.

Dave tomó lo que Kevin le pasó, pero cuando lo iba a envolver se percató de que no era una caja en absoluto, nada parecido, se trataba de una zanahoria.

— ¿Y esto que?— preguntó Dave observando atentamente la zanahoria, volteó a ver hacia donde debería de estar Kevin para poder reclamarle, pero resultó que tampoco Kevin estaba donde debería, Kevin se encontraba amontonado con los demás minions que se escondían asustados tras un mueble, bueno casi todos, Stuart trataba de arrastrarse asustado asta dónde estaban ellos, Dave se percató de que en lugar de Kevin, quien estaba junto a él era una cosa, (en su opinión al menos) espantosa.

Dave soltó un grito asustado antes de lanzarle la zanahoria a la cosa y correr a esconderse tras el mueble junto con los demás sin no antes haber cargado a Stuart para llevarlo consigo y que la cosa no se lo comiera o algo parecido.

— ¿Qué diantres es esa cosa?— preguntó Kevin asustado mientras abrazaba a Phil.

Stuart emitió un sonido ininteligible (debido a la estampa en su boca) mientras veía donde la criatura se encontraba.

—Cierto, ¿por que tiene una nube en la cabeza?— preguntó Jerry al entender los sonidos de Stuart.

— ¿Yo que sé?, eso es brujería— dijo Phil dándole un golpe a su palma con su puño.

—La toque— dijo Dave despreocupado, pero entonces, lo consideró un segundo— ¡La toqué!— exclamó inquieto mientras trataba de limpiarse las manos en la ropa, cómo si esa cosa fuera tóxica.

— ¿Cómo se sentía?— preguntó Jerry curioso por saber lo que se sentía tocar una criatura.

—Estaba frío y húmedo, menos mal que usamos guantes— dijo Dave nervioso sacudiendo los brazos.

— ¿Sigue ahí?— preguntó Phil alzando la cabeza nervioso casi sin poder respirar.

Dave se asomó desconfiado por una orilla del mueble, y comprobó que la criatura seguía ahí, Dave tragó saliva nervioso antes de volver a meter lentamente la cabeza al mueble, al parecer la criatura los estaba buscando.

—Si, sigue ahí, y tiene unos grandes dientes, de seguro nos tratará de comer— dijo Dave nervioso respirando rápidamente y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, para sentirse más seguro, tomó una sartén y la abrazó para tenerla a la mano por si fuera necesario usarla para defender su vida.

—Ya sé, cuando esa cosa…— dijo Kevin pero Dave lo interrumpió.

—Esperpento— sugirió Dave alzando el índice.

— ¿Esperpento?— preguntó Kevin confundido alzando la "ceja" (por que los minions no tienen cejas)

—Si, a mi me gusta— afirmó Dave sonriendo tontamente.

—Si, así suena menos aterrador— dijo Carl sonriendo por lo buena que le parecía la idea.

—Okey, cuando el "esperpento" se voltee hacia otro lado, corremos y salimos de la habitación— sugirió Kevin con los ojos muy abiertos, señalando la puerta que estaba cerca de ellos.

Los minions asintieron con la cabeza, todos de acuerdo y se dispusieron a realizar el plan, Dave se asomó nervioso para vigilar a la criatura, pasó un buen rato, tal vez era la poca luz en la habitación o la luz roja que salía de la otra habitación, pero con cada segundo que pasaba aquella cosa le parecía cada vez más macabra y aterradora. Finalmente creyó estar seguro de que no los veía y les dio la señal a los demás.

Los minions corrieron lo más en silencio posible hacia la puerta, pero entonces Carl pisó un pato de goma y este emanó un chillido, al oírlos, aquella cosa los volteó a ver y los saludó emocionado.

— ¡Esperpento!— exclamaron todos los minions al unisonó corriendo despavoridos hacia la puerta mientras Stuart se arrastraba tras ellos como loco.

Los minions trataban de esconderse en esa otra habitación, aunque tenía las luces apagadas y esconderse resultaba casi imposible, na había muchos lugares, así que daban vueltas desesperados por que el "esperpento" entrara en la habitación.

— ¿Nos está siguiendo?— preguntó Kevin nervioso tratando de mirar hacia atrás.

— ¿Yo que sé?, trato de esconderme— respondió Dave molesto lanzando peluches en todas direcciones para tratar de esconderse ahí.

En la habitación entró confundido el muñeco de nieve, y ninguno de los minions se pudo ocultar, por lo que corrieron y se amontonaron asustados en un rincón.

Olaf no comprendía el porque esas extrañas criaturitas se escondían de él, así que se acercó un poco más hacia dónde estaban ellos, pero entre más se acercaba, más gritaban.

— ¡Esperpento!— exclamaron de nuevo ante la proximidad de Olaf, tratando de pegarse más a la pared mientras se daban un abrazo.

—Hola, soy Olaf, y me encantan los abrazos— saludó extendiendo los brazos como si le fueran a dar un abrazo.

— ¡Esperpento!— exclamaron una vez más casi como si un asesino los fuera a descuartizar.

Olaf soltó una risita al creerlos muy ingenuos.

—No soy un esperpento— afirmó riendo mientras daba un pequeño manotazo en el aire, al parecer las píldoras amarillas sólo estaban jugando, Dave recordó la cacerola que aún tenía en la mano y sonrió al saber que podría defenderse de el "esperpento".

—Si lo eres— dijo Dave señalándolo acusadoramente mientras ponía la mano en su cintura reprobatoriamente.

—No— respondió volviendo a reír divertido.

—Que… Si… Eres… Un… Esperpento— dijo Dave molesto dándole un cacerolazo en la cabeza al muñeco de nieve con cada palabra que decía, hasta que la cabeza salió volando y se estrelló en la pared.

—Huy creo que en realidad no era un esperpento— dijo Kevin entrecerrando los ojos adolorido por el pobre muñeco de nieve

—Hou, pero si está frío y…— antes de que Dave acabara Kevin replicó:

—Pues es que es un muñeco de nieve— dijo Kevin alzando los hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza, cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¡Oh!, yo siempre quise conocer un muñeco de nieve viviente— dijo Dave emocionado dilatando las pupilas.

—Pues creo que ya lo mataste— dijo Kevin observando el cuerpo que se movía buscando la cabeza.

—Oh, — jadeó Dave desilusionado bajando la cabeza.

— ¿No creen que empezamos con mala pata?— preguntó Olaf, antes de tomar su cabeza y ponerla en su lugar.

Dave volvió a golpearlo con la cacerola mandándolo al otro extremo de la habitación.

— ¿Y ahora eso por que?— preguntó Kevin desesperado por lo que hiso Dave.

—Es que es adictivo— contestó Dave encogiéndose de hombros nervioso.

Los minions corrieron al extremo de la habitación donde el muñeco de nieve estaba, ya sea para atraparlo o volverlo a golpear, sólo Kevin estaba convencido de que algo tan insignificante y feo no los mordería. Ante la proximidad de las criaturas raras (que por la obscuridad se veían sombrías y de ojos rojos), Olaf retrocedió lo más posible hasta que topó en la pared y de nuevo su cabeza se calló. Olaf tomó su cabeza asustado y la levantó amenazadoramente.

— ¡Tengo una cabeza y sé como usarla!... aunque no tenga cerebro ni cráneo… ¡Pero es un arma letal!— argumentó moviéndola amenazadoramente frente a los minions.

Los minions retrocedieron algo asustados por la idea de que les lanzaran nieve, hasta que Kevin encendió la luz y dejó al descubierto a ambos. Tras la ceguera que causa la transición de obscuridad a luz, Dave parpadeó y logró distinguir al muñeco de nieve tal y como era, ante eso soltó una risa nerviosa mientras señalaba a Olaf como diciendo "¿En serio eso me dio miedo?".

—Esta es la cosita más tierna que e visto en mi vida— dijo Dave con la voz de idiota con la que le hablas a las cosas tiernas mientras se acercaba a Olaf. Asustado por que lo volvieran a golpear, Olaf alzó de nuevo su cabeza, amenazador.

—No temas, no te mataremos— dijo Dave tendiendo su mano cortésmente hacia Olaf.

— ¿No?— preguntó Olaf confundido bajando la cabeza con la que lo había amenazado antes.

—Nop— afirmó Dave poniendo las manos tras de sí muy seguro antes de ver molesto a Jerry que tenía malas intenciones.

Jerry soltó un:"oh" decepcionado mientras apagaba el soplete que tenía en la mano. Olaf le dio la mano a Dave y este lo levantó. Los minions lo saludaron aunque Olaf no comprendió muy bien.

—No te preocupes, a veces yo no los entiendo tampoco, solo di: "banana" y todo va estar bien— sugirió Dave recargándose en su hombro.

—Banana— le dijo emocionado Olaf a Kevin esperando que reaccionara.

Kevin le sacó la lengua, molesto. Olaf alzó la ceja extrañado por la reacción de Kevin.

—Yyy… ¿cómo dices que te llamas?— preguntó Dave moviendo la mano en círculos, cómo pidiéndole que hablara.

—Olaf, y me encantan los abrazos— contestó Olaf extendiendo los brazos de nuevo como si alguien lo fuera a abrazar.

—Yo soy…— antes de que Dave pudiera acabar, Kevin lo interrumpió.

—Yo soy Kevin— dijo tirando a Dave al suelo.

—Yo soy Phil—dijo sacando la cabeza por encima del hombro de Kevin.

—Yo Carl— haciendo a un lado de un caderazo a Kevin y Phil.

—Yo Jerry— dijo empujando también a Carl.

—Yo, Stuart— dijo quitándose la estampa de la boca.

— ¡HAAA!— exclamó John.

— ¿HAAA?— preguntó Olaf extrañado inclinándose sobre si mismo y alzando la ceja.

—El es John— dijo Dave desinteresado señalando al minion respectivamente.

— ¿Y tu eres?… — preguntó Olaf señalando a Dave.

—Soy Dave— contestó señalándose a sí mismo cómo indicando que no se utilizara ese nombre con nadie más.

—Dale— repitió Olaf para no olvidar el nombre de minion.

—Es Dave, no Dale— recordó Dave poniendo sus manos en su cabeza desesperado por la confusión de siempre.

— ¿Y tu de donde saliste?— preguntó Kevin observando a Olaf de arriba abajo, como si lo fuera a criticar.

—Casi no tengo idea, en un instante estás viendo el espejo mágico que te dijeron que no vieras, y en el otro instante estás parado junto a una cosa amarilla que te quita la nariz y la quiere envolver para regalo— dijo Olaf confundido rascándose la cabeza.

— ¿Y esa nube en tu cabeza?— preguntó Jerry señalando extrañado la nube sobre la cabeza de Olaf, curioso por resolver su antigua duda.

—Es mi nevada personal— contestó Olaf cruzando los brazos con un ligero toque de presunción.

—Ohhh, tocar…— dijo Jerry como hipnotizado extendiendo la mano hacia la nube.

—No la, toques— dijo Phil molesto dándole un manotazo a Jerry en la mano.

Para antes de que se dieran cuenta, Kevin ya no estaba con ellos, se encontraba tras la puerta.

—Psss, Dave— dijo Kevin en voz baja para llamar la atención de Dave.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Dave confundido acercándose a el.

—Será mejor deshacernos de esa cosa, devolverla a su lugar de origen— sugirió Kevin en un susurro mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—No seas cruel, se ve que es lindo— dijo Dave encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía nervioso. Kevin rodó los ojos fastidiado por tener ahora dos idiotas en la casa con los cuales lidiar. Dave se volteó para ver a Olaf.

— ¿Sabes que es lo que quiero en este momento?— preguntó Olaf.

— ¿Un abrazo?— preguntó Dave nervioso mientras retrocedía.

—Un cálido abrazo— exclamó Olaf con los brazos extendidos mientras se acercaba a Dave.

—No, tu estás muy frío— contestó Dave asustado tratando de alejarse de él.

Olaf bajó la cabeza triste mientras hacía un sonido cómo si fuera a llorar.

—Está bien— dijo Dave resignado extendiendo los brazos también para que Olaf lo pudiera abrazar.

Olaf alzó la cabeza, emocionado mientras corría y abrazaba a Dave.

—Quema— dijo Dave asustado mientras temblaba por lo frío que estaba Olaf— Si quieres te ayudamos a volver a tu casa— sugirió Dave temblando más.

— ¿En serio me ayudarían?— preguntó Olaf emocionado juntando las manos.

—Si claro— contestó Dave muy seguro— Sólo suéltame— pidió molesto por el frío que emanaba Olaf y que ya no sentía las mejillas.

Pues e aquí la primera entrega de este nuevo fic, lo hice ya que me gustó mucho la película pero como ya dije no pude meterme bien en la personalidad, aunque no solo es eso sino que me pareció divertido juntar a los minions con ese simpático muñeco de nieve, pero aseguro que las cosas no van a estar siempre tan calmadas buajajajaja XD


	2. Punto sin retorno

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Aunque ya no sea navidad pero me quedé con el deseo de desearles una feliz navidad, y pues al fin decidí tomarme unas peques vacaciones y no entregar en navidad, si no hasta hoy XD

—Y a nosotros no nos das vacaciones y tú si te vas a vacacionar a Finlandia—

Me da igual, y jamás se las daré, patrañas.

— ¿Qué son patrañas?—

Te explico otro día Dave.

Pues ya vengo con el segundo capítulo del fic, ¡Y estoy súper feliz porque me gané unos boletos y fui a ver Frozen por segunda vez!

Trato de hacer bien la comedia pero me resulta casi imposible, ya me gasté todos los chistes y ya no sé que otro inventar, pero en fin que ojalá las cosas fluyan solas igual que un moco XD. Bueno aparte de eso, esta historia si tiene trama y marcha, gracias al cielo jeje, y les advierto de nuevo que, pues no todos los personajes saldrán limpios, habrá dramas, traiciones y explosiones.

—Y un asqueroso muñeco de nieve dientón—

Cállate Kevin, yo no critico tu cara larga.

—Siempre lo haces—

En fin si lo hago yo no culpes a Olaf.

— ¡El también lo hace!—

Bah me da igual, ese muñequito de nieve saldrá siempre y ningún Kevin podrá impedirlo. Con respecto al drama, traiciones y las explosiones, es broma XD (Nota: ahora el capítulo siguiente continúa exactamente dónde se quedó el anterior)

¡Hola!: Punto sin retorno.

—Claro, te suelto— dijo Olaf sonriendo nervioso soltando a Dave, este estornudó antes de sacudirse la nieve de la ropa.

—Bien, — dijo Dave juntando las manos tratando de conservar su buena actitud— ¿De dónde vienes?— preguntó alzando los hombros con curiosidad.

—De Arendelle— contestó Olaf extendiendo los brazos para dar un ligero énfasis el nombre.

—Aren… ¿Qué cosa?— preguntó Dave confundido buscando el nombre en el globo terráqueo que se encontraba en la habitación que resultó ser la biblioteca.

—Arendelle, suena: "Arendel"… ya sabes, está rodeado de agua y montañas congeladas, cerca de un fiordo y las luces del norte— argumentó Olaf sonriendo muy seguro, ya que conocía Arendelle como "la palma de su rama".

— ¿Qué forma tiene?— preguntó Dave dándole vueltas desesperado al globo al saber que no lo encontraría por el nombre.

—Se puede decir que tiene la forma de un trozo de tierra— contestó Olaf pensativo con la mirada en el techo, algo dudoso.

—Olaf, todas las islas parecen un trozo de tierra— comentó Dave viéndolo tedioso mientras dejaba de girar el globo.

—Bueno… también puede ser que tenga la forma de un trozo de nieve— dijo Olaf encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía nervioso.

Dave se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano.

—Te dije que era un imbécil— le murmuró Kevin a Dave, poniendo una mano junto a su boca a modo de protección para que Olaf no lo oyera.

—Sabes que Olaf, búscala tú, se ve que sabes más que yo— dijo Dave resignado alejándose del globo.

—Bien, esto será fácil— dijo Olaf acercándose al globo. En cuanto lo miró se quedó paralizado del asombro, se tardaría un buen rato en encontrar Arendelle. Al ver que Olaf no tenía idea de por donde empezar, Carl decidió ayudar un poco.

—Dijiste que estaba cerca de las luces de norte, ¿No?— preguntó Carl encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah claro— dijo Olaf empezando a buscar en esa zona.

Pero por más que le dio vueltas al globo y buscó hasta con lupa, no encontró Arendelle.

—No está aquí— dijo Olaf confundido mirando hacia los minions (que ya hasta estaban dormidos) mientras detenía el globo que giraba— ¿No hay un troll por ahí para preguntarle a él?— preguntó Olaf alegre por la "brillante" idea que acababa de tener.

— ¿Un troll?— preguntó Dave con una mano en la boca para contener la risa— Aparte del jefe aquí no hay ningún troll— comentó riendo por su propio chiste.

— ¿Nos tomas el pelo, Olaf?— preguntó Kevin cruzando los brazos con mirada amenazadora— Que de por sí, no es mucho— dijo confundido pensando en el poco pelo que tienen los minions en la cabeza.

—No, es en serio…— dijo Olaf nervioso— Bueno si no es un troll entonces… ¿Un rey?— preguntó juntando las manos con cierta esperanza.

Kevin se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano.

— ¿Una reina? ¿Una princesa? ¿Un príncipe? ¿Un cosechador de hielo?... ¿Un reno?— preguntó Olaf cada vez más confundido.

Kevin se dio otro golpe en la frente con la mano, pero Stuart creía saber exactamente de que hablaba Olaf.

—Ya sé lo que pasa, Olaf viene de otra dimensión— dijo Stuart extendiendo los brazos muy convencido de lo que aprendió en las películas de ciencia ficción.

Todos los minions se dieron al mismo tiempo un golpe en la frente con la mano, por la ingenuidad de Stuart.

—De verdad, si no, ¿cómo explican que menciona un espejo mágico?— preguntó Stuart muy convencido de que no podrían responder.

—Tal vez Stuart tenga razón— dijo Dave alzando el índice, empezando a comprender todo.

Kevin se dio otro golpe en la frente con la mano.

—Y la mejor forma de solucionarlo, es conseguir otro espejo mágico— dijo Stuart dando un pequeño puñetazo en el aire cómo orador motivacional.

—Es una idea tan loca que tal vez funcione— dijo Phil pensativo con la mirada en el techo.

Kevin le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Phil.

—Pero… ¿Dónde lo conseguimos?— preguntó Jerry bajando la mano lentamente, desanimándose un poco.

John soltó un grito.

—Cierto John, hay que preguntarle al doctor Nefario, el sabe mucho— argumentó Dave extendiendo los brazos emocionado por una aventura o resolver un misterio.

—Pues si, alguien tan viejo como no va a saberlo todo— bromeó Stuart encogiéndose de hombros.

—Esperen, esperen, esperen, ¿No creen que será demasiado extraño que nos vean por ahí con una bola de nieve viviente?— preguntó Kevin cruzando los brazos molesto con su actitud de aguafiestas.

—El amargado tiene razón, hay que tener cuidado con Olaf— dijo Dave pensativo de cómo solucionar las cosas.

En ese momento los seguros las puertas de la habitación comenzaron a sonar.

—Hay no, — dijo Dave preocupado poniendo las manos en su boca— Olaf, ¡escóndete!— exclamó desesperado tratando de buscar donde meterlo.

Sin embargo resultó inútil, tan inútil cómo cuando los minions trataron de esconderse, no había lugar donde esconder un muñeco de nieve. En la habitación entraron las tres niñas, Olaf actuó rápido, se quedo quieto y con la mirada perdida.

—Hola chicos, sólo queríamos saber…— Margo no pudo acabar su oración— Wow, lindo muñeco de nieve— dijo asombrada ajustándose un poco los lentes para ver mejor a Olaf que no se movió ni un segundo.

—Em… sí, lo acabamos de terminar— dijo Dave más relajado fingiendo que ellos hicieron el muñeco de nieve.

—Es muy lindo— dijo Agnes dando la vuelta alrededor de él para verlo por todas partes.

—Pareciera que estuviera vivo— dijo Edith viendo extrañada los ojos de Olaf.

—Pero… ¿Por qué está aquí dentro?— preguntó Margo alzando una ceja extrañada.

—Pues un poco de nieve se metió por la ventana y decidimos hacer algo de provecho con ella— respondió Dave encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Nieve a medio verano?— preguntó Margo confundida. Dave se dio cuenta de que la regó.

- ¿verano?— preguntó Olaf sonriendo emocionado.

— ¡Habló!— exclamó Edith señalando acusadora a Olaf.

—No es cierto, no habló— dijo Dave cruzando los brazos ofendido— fui yo, amo el verano— dijo encogiéndose de hombros en señal de obviedad.

—Podría jurar que habló— dijo Edith bajando las manos confundida.

— ¿Cómo se llama?— preguntó Agnes mirándolo de arriba abajo, haciendo que su cabello rozara por error constantemente la nariz de Olaf.

—Se llama…— Dave no pudo terminar su oración por que en ese momento Olaf estornudó y su nariz salió disparada hacia Kevin.

Las niñas se quedaron paralizadas mientras veían con los ojos totalmente abiertos a Olaf. Kevin le volvió a pegar despistadamente la nariz a Olaf, aunque esta quedó chueca, Olaf se la enderezó, las niñas no podían quitarle la vista de encima.

—Que poca educación— dijo Jerry molesto a las niñas— Aprendan a decir salud cuando Kevin estornuda— dijo fastidiado señalando a Kevin, este fingió estornudar de nuevo, las niñas los vieron con tedio, obvio que no fue Kevin el que estornudó.

—No nos van a creer— dijo Olaf sonriendo nervioso mientras veía despistadamente a Dave.

Las niñas soltaron un grito, asustadas por la idea de un muñeco de nieve que se moviera y hablara, en otras palabras… vivo.

—Shush, no hagan ruido, si el jefe lo ve lo va a derretir— rogó Dave juntando las manos.

— Les dije que habló— dijo Edith con tono de presunción ya que ella supo que Olaf podía hablar y moverse.

—Soy Olaf y me encantan los abrazos— contestó Olaf extendiendo los brazos como si alguien lo fuera a abrazar.

Agnes juntó los ojos y se desmalló cayendo al suelo, Margo se agachó inmediatamente a levantarla.

Pasado un rato, para las niñas hablar con Olaf era ya tan común como hablar por teléfono.

—Entonces, ¿necesitan un espejo mágico para que pueda volver a Arendelle?— preguntó Margo viendo a Olaf pensativa.

—Exacto, pero no sabemos cómo conseguir uno— contestó Dave abrumado encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues tampoco tenemos idea nosotras— comentó Margo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero ya le prometí que lo ayudaríamos a volver— dijo Dave cruzando los brazos mientras cerraba los ojos. — Todos lo prometimos, ¿No es así Kevin?— preguntó dirigiendo la vista al aludido.

—…Sí— contestó Kevin aburrido por la idea de ayudar a una "bola de nieve viviente" como lo solía llamar "de cariño".

—Titubeaste— dijo Olaf señalando a Kevin acusador, este lo miró sin comprender.

— ¿Qué cosa?— preguntó Stuart extrañado aflojando los brazos, esa palabra no estaba en su diccionario.

—Que dudó de su respuesta— aclaró Olaf— Señor dudoso— continuó alzando la ceja mientras volvía a señalar acusador a Kevin. Kevin le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Olaf y esta se calló.

—Hay Kevin, ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?— preguntó Dave confundido mientras tomaba la cabeza de Olaf y la colocaba en su lugar— ¿Qué tienes en contra de los muñecos de nieve, eh?, ¿Qué tienes, que tienes, que tienes?— preguntó amenazador Dave a Kevin. — ¿A caso no te agrada la nieve?— continuó señalándolo de forma acusadora.

—No es que no me agrade la nieve, pero la prefiero en otra parte, como en la cima de una montaña, o en la poesía, o en las canciones de Luis Miguel— argumentó Kevin cruzando los brazos como dándose a sí mismo la razón.

Dave y Olaf intercambiaron miradas, extrañados.

— ¿Qué dijo la salchicha amarilla?— preguntó Olaf confundido mientras señalaba a Kevin y alzaba una ceja.

— ¿Salchicha amarilla?— preguntó Kevin ofendido mientras apretaba los puños, molesto.

—Si claro amarilla, aunque no me agrada mucho el color amarillo, imagínense, nieve y amarillo juntas, guiu— argumentó Olaf torciendo la boca con asco.

—No tienes lengua— dijo Dave asustado señalando con los ojos entrecerrados la boca de Olaf.

— ¿Entonces que come si no tiene lengua?— se preguntó Stuart en su cabeza.

—Ah con que se llama lengua, ya me preguntaba yo que era esa cosa roja dentro de tu boca— dijo Olaf alegre por que ya había resuelto su duda.

Dave se dio cuenta de que ellos y Olaf eran muy diferentes, tan diferentes que incluso Olaf vivía en otra dimensión o algo parecido, empezó a caer en cuenta de que sería muy difícil ayudar a Olaf a volver a su casa.

—Vámonos Olaf, necesitamos encontrarle solución al problema ahora— dijo Dave tomando a Olaf de la mano mientras lo conducía a otra habitación, los minions siguieron tras él, cuando entraron a la otra habitación, Kyle estaba ahí, tirado en la alfombra, Dave consideró un poco que tipo de conflictos podían surgir.

— ¡Un perro!— exclamó Olaf empezando a acercarse a Kyle, Dave extendió la mano como si fuera a detener a Olaf, no sabía si le caería bien a Kyle.

Kyle soltó un gruñido mientras veía molesto a Olaf, el muñeco de nieve se acercó al perro, este le tiró una mordida y casi le devora la nariz.

—Huy, me quería dar un lindo beso, igual que Sven— dijo Olaf juntando las manos, alagado.

—No te recomiendo que te acerques a Kyle— sugirió Dave nervioso alzando el índice.

—No te preocupes, Dave— dijo Olaf despreocupado acercando la mano a Kyle, este observó la mano de Olaf, que es una rama. Kyle empezó a sacudir la cola, emocionado por jugar a las atrapadas con esa rama. Olaf se dio cuenta de los deseos de Kyle, así que se quitó la mano y la lanzó, Kyle corrió emocionado tras ella y la trajo de vuelta.

—Que práctico— dijo Dave divertido por la situación, al parecer se un muñeco de nieve es fácil. Kyle empezó a lamer a Olaf, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

— ¿Ves Dave?, me quiere— dijo Olaf entre risas mientras Kyle lo lamía en la mejilla.

—No creo que te lama por eso— dijo Dave pensativo mientras veía como Kyle lamía a Olaf para dejar de tener sed, después de todo la nieve se convierte en agua.

—Kyle ya deja a Olaf o lo vas a dejar sin nieve— dijo Jerry con tono reprobatorio mientras empezaba a jalar al perro para que dejara a Olaf.

Olaf se levantó mientras aún reía y colocaba su mano en su lugar.

—Allá está el doctor Nefario— dijo Phil señalando la puerta de otra habitación, por el pasillo pasaba el doctor Nefario.

Los minions empezaron a correr hacia la puerta, pero Olaf aún estaba entretenido acariciando a Kyle, Dave rodó los ojos antes de tomar a Olaf de la mano y levárselo hacia el pasillo, en cuanto cruzaron la puerta ya no sabían que dirección tomó Nefario, se habían demorado mucho en llegar a la puerta.

— ¡Rayos!— exclamó Dave molesto— Ahora nos tardaremos siglos en encontrarlo— dijo desesperado dando un pequeño zapatazo de furia.

John soltó un grito.

—Cierto John, Nefario casi siempre está en el laboratorio— dijo Dave un poco más animado mientras volvía a tomar a Olaf de la mano y ambos y los minions se dirigían hacia el asiento de rinoceronte para entrar al laboratorio, los minions se sentaron apretados en el asiento, Dave presionó el botón y el asiento se movió para que el cañón entrara, las puertas automáticas se iban a cerrar cuando Olaf se calló y Dave sólo se quedó con su cabeza, en ese momento bajaron en el ascensor.

—Genial, soy una cabeza decapitada, ¡Boo!— exclamó la cabeza de Olaf que Dave sostenía, con intensiones de asustarlo.

—No te preocupes Olaf, te ayudaremos a encontrar tu cuerpo— dijo Dave dándole toquecitos en la cabeza a Olaf a modo de consuelo.

—No te preocupes, esos dos nos encontrarán pronto— dijo Olaf despreocupado, refiriéndose a su torso y a su trasero.

Pues eh aquí la segunda entrada de este loco fic, ¿Encontrarán a Nefario a tiempo?, ¿Olaf recuperará su trasero?, ¿Qué es lo que come Olaf si no tiene lengua? XD me puse loca con las preguntas, ni yo sé que pasará loool, pues me despido momentáneamente, pero claro no volveré a tomar otras vacaciones en Finlandia XD.


	3. ¡Helado!

¡Feliz fin de año!

Hola, hola, pues ya vengo de nuevo con el nuevo cap. del fic, estoy de buenas por que fui a ver Frozen de nuevo, loool XD, además que al fin tengo una tableta que me regalaron de navidad y podré jugar minion rush y tener internet ¡yeeey! y eh podido pasarme un buen rato flojoneando, respecto a este cap., trate de hacerlo con más comedia pero no puedo ñeee, en fin me esforzaré y admito que en este momento no tengo idea de que va a pasar en el fic, así como se hoye, ni idea ñeee, por que esta vez no me lo planeé, a ver que sale, por lo que en este momento no sé lo que pasará tanto como usted, querido lector. Pero en fin… yo creo que tendré la decencia de devolverle su trasero a Olaf y no hacer enojar más a Kevin XD. Y recuerdo que el capitulo actual continua exactamente en donde se quedó el anterior, para tener más lugar en la historia y continuar con ciertos temas mucho tiempo.

¡Hola!:¡Helado!

— ¿Se mueven solos?— preguntó Dave refiriéndose al trasero y torso de Olaf.

—Claro, a veces lo difícil es que se queden quietos— contestó Olaf alzando la vista, pensativo, mientras alzaba una ceja.

Los minions bajaron al fin, Dave se veía obligado a cargar la cabeza de Olaf, pues aún no tenían el resto de su cuerpo.

—Te diré que mejor no hables, en nuestro mundo no es muy común ver un muñeco de nieve viviente— explicó Dave encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía.

—En el mío tampoco, pero te acostumbras— dijo Olaf pensando en como lo recibían cada vez que se presentaba.

Dave y los demás entraron en el cuarto, Dave trataba de esconder a toda costa la cabeza de Olaf de sus compañeros, tal vez tratarían de usarla como pelota o algo parecido.

—Dave, ¿que tienes ahí?— preguntó Fred refiriéndose a la cabeza que Dave guardaba tras de sí, Dave, los seis minions y Olaf se pusieron ligeramente nerviosos.

—Nada— contestó Dave alzando la vista, nervioso.

—Tienes algo en las manos— dijo Fred señalando hacia atrás de Dave, mientras lo veía con tedio.

—No es cierto, le gusta tenerlas ahí— aclaró Phil cruzando los brazos mientras veía a Fred con aire de superioridad.

—Yo lo conozco y sé que no le gusta— dijo Fred señalando acusadoramente a Phil.

—Si le gusta— dijo Phil señalando acusadoramente a Fred también.

—Papa caliente— susurró Dave pasándole la cabeza de Olaf a Kevin, este la miró desinteresado y la lanzó hacia atrás, la cabeza calló en las manos de Stuart.

— ¡Hola Stuart!— saludó Olaf emocionado, Stuart le tuvo cierto pavor a la cabeza de Olaf, así que la tomó del pelo y la mantuvo alejada de él.

Dave extendió las manos ante Fred y le demostró que no tenía nada en ellas.

— ¿Ves Fredo?— preguntó Dave, sin esperar respuesta continuó— No tengo nada en las manos— dijo con tono de burla ya que Fred no los descubrió.

—Juraría que Dave tenía algo en la mano…— murmuró Fred confundido con una mano en la boca.

—Si, si, si Fred, te creemos, ahora vete— dijo Kevin moviendo las manos hacia adelante desinteresado indicándole a Fred que se retirara. Fred empezó a caminar hacia otra dirección, se volteó hacia atrás para ver de nuevo a Dave, este sonreía nervioso, Fred se encogió de hombros y volvió a caminar.

—Uf…— suspiró Dave aliviado mientras bajaba la cabeza, después dirigió la vista a Stuart que aún sostenía con miedo la cabeza de Olaf.

—Si no lo quieres lo cargo yo— sugirió Dave extendiendo la mano aburrido hacia Stuart.

—Te lo regalo— dijo Stuart sin vergüenza entregándole la cabeza a Dave.

Sin embargo Phil le arrebató la cabeza de Olaf, Dave miró molesto a Phi mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Creo que yo debería llevar la cabeza— aclaró Phil ante la mirada reprobatoria de Dave.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó Dave de forma arrogante— ¿Tienes un doctorado en cargar cabezas?— continuó cruzando los brazos al saber que la respuesta sería "no"

—No…—contestó confundido— Pero tengo más cuidado que tú— dijo retirando la cabeza de Olaf para que Dave no la alcanzara.

—Yo no lo e cargado, me toca a mi— argumentó Carl quitándole la cabeza de Olaf a Phil cuando este menos se lo esperaba.

Los tres minions empezaron a forcejear por la cabeza, entonces los tres la tomaron al mismo tiempo y la empezaron a jalar.

—Hay que dialogarlo— sugirió Olaf ante la discusión de los minions.

Finalmente tanto lo apretaron con las manos que salió disparado hacia arriba y atravesó el techo.

—Tarado— dijeron al unísono Phil y Carl a Dave.

— ¿Yo que?— preguntó desesperado por que lo estaban culpando.

—En mi opinión, fue culpa de los tres— dijo Kevin cruzando los brazos con la mirada hacia a arriba.

—Fue culpa de Kevin— dijo Phil molesto señalando al minion.

— ¿Quieren callarse?— preguntó John desesperado con las manos en la cabeza.

—NO— contestaron los cuatro minions al mismo tiempo.

—En lugar de discutir yo creo que deberíamos buscar a Olaf— sugirió Jerry para acabar con la discusión.

—Si es una buena idea, ya que yo la tuve— dijo Kevin señalándose a si mismo como si fuera muy listo.

Jerry levantó el índice para decir algo, pero Dave lo dejo en el tintero para que pudieran continuar caminando y buscar a Olaf, lo cual podría resultar imposible ya que los minions de la habitación, al ser tantos no les permitían el paso. Kevin revisó un reloj que como por arte de magia su muñeca ya tenía.

—No es necesario que veas el reloj— dijo Dave con tono insinuante al creer saber lo que buscaba Kevin— Ya sabemos la hora que es— continuó.

— ¿Y que hora es?— preguntó John confundido por que no sabía a que se refería Dave.

—Son las doce del día— contestó Dave encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio.

— ¿Y eso?...— preguntó John al no saber que pasa a las doce del día.

—Todos los minions se meten en esta habitación y es casi imposible salir— contestó Kevin sacando la cabeza por encima del mar de minions, sofocado.

— ¿Y ahora que trae Kevin?— preguntó Phil extrañado por como Kevin se mecía en el piso, desesperado.

—Es Santatrofóbico— contestó Stuart extendiendo los brazos para resaltar la frase.

—Claustrofóbico— corrigió Dave alzando el índice, aburrido por la idiotez de Stuart.

— ¿No era lo mismo?— preguntó Stuart confundido bajando los brazos confundido.

—NO— contestó Carl extendiendo los brazos desesperado por la ignorancia de Stuart.

—Hum…— musitó Stuart confundido alzando la vista, con una mano en la boca.

—Hay que salir de aquí— sugirió Kevin con las manos en la cabeza; totalmente desesperado.

—Y encontrar a Olaf— continuó Stuart.

—Houuu… ¡Ya sé!— exclamó Dave emocionado por la idea que cruzaba su cabeza.

Carl decía bee doo, bee doo por el altavoz haciendo a los hacerse a un lado, mientras los demás continuaban tras él. Finalmente salieron de la habitación, Kevin empezó a besar el piso y a disfrutar del espacio abierto que ahora había. Lo que se preguntaban ahora era cómo iban a lograr encontrar a Olaf, y al parecer el mejor lugar para empezar era el segundo piso, ya que hacia allá salió volando la cabeza de Olaf.

Para ello fue necesario utilizar una muy pequeña caja, de esas que hay en ciertas casas y se mueven con una polea y una cuerda y pueden subir o bajar, esas en las que apenas cabe un niño humano algo apretado. Los minions apenas cabían dentro, pero cabían.

—Ya cálmate Kevin— dijo Dave molesto mientras trataba de quitarse de la cara el trasero de Stuart.

—No puedo— contestó Kevin asfixiado tratando de agujerar las paredes de la caja, ahí era un espacio muy cerrado.

Finalmente los minions llegaron asta arriba, y salieron de ahí de un estirón, ya que estaban tan apretados que no se podían salir.

— ¿Sobre que caí?, está muy blandito— argumentó Stuart al no saber sobre que tenía su trasero.

—Quita tu trasero de mi cara— pidió Dave sofocado.

—Huy, lo siento— se disculpó Stuart poniéndose de pie, dejando respirar por fin a Dave.

Dave se levantó torpemente, se sacudió un inexistente polvo de la ropa y se arregló los cabellos. Entonces pudo ver al otro lado de la habitación una figura blanca de nariz naranja.

— ¡Olaf!— exclamó Dave corriendo hacia el muñeco de nieve.

—Hola Dave— saludó corriendo también hacia él y dándole un abrazo, esto a Dave no le gustó nada.

—Quítate, estás muy frio— dijo Dave asustado y temblando tratando de zafarse de Olaf.

—Perdón— se disculpó— te suelto— continuó soltando a Dave, este soltó un estornudo.

— ¡Helado!— sonó una exclamación del lado de la habitación del que habían salido, al parecer uno de los demás minions se coló.

—No Richard, él no es helado— aclaró Dave sacudiendo las manos a modo de negación.

—Helado— insistió Richard, molesto y cruzando los brazos, dándose la razón.

—Hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos— saludó Olaf extendiendo los brazos como si alguien lo fuera a abrazar, después de todo no le tenía miedo a la raza de los minions, se veía que eran criaturas educadas y dóciles.

— ¡Helado!— exclamó Richard de nuevo empezando a correr como loco hacia Olaf, este soltó un grito asustado y corrió también para salvarse del minion.

— ¡No es helado!— exclamó Dave alzando los brazos molesto, golpeando por accidente a Kevin en la cara.

— ¡Hoye!— exclamó Kevin molesto dándole una patada en el trasero a Dave. Dave le iba a devolver el golpe, pero Kevin se agachó y golpeo a Carl por accidente, entonces golpeó a Stuart creyendo que el fue el que le dio el golpe, Stuart golpeó a Phil, Phil no golpeó a nadie y Jerry y John se unieron por diversión.

Esto le permitió a Richard seguir persiguiendo a Olaf, hasta que lo acorraló en un rincón.

—Helado— dijo de forma diabólica mientras le acercaba un cono de helados vacío.

Olaf soltó un grito asustado mientras se pegaba más a la pared.

— ¡No es helado!— exclamó Dave de nuevo interrumpiendo a Richard en su escena de horror.

— ¿No?— preguntó bajando el cono para helado.

— ¡No!, ¿como crees? Ese tal "helado" está vivo— argumentó Dave señalando a Olaf, este sonrió nervioso.

— ¡Guácala!— exclamó Richard asustado antes de retirarse.

Dave y Olaf soltaron un suspiro, aliviados. Los demás minions continuaban peleando.

—Ya pueden detenerse— dijo Dave al ver que los minions aún continuaban con los golpes, entonces uno de los minions del montón le tiró un golpe.

— ¿Con que así se llevan?— preguntó Dave molesto antes de entrar en la bola de polvo y objetos que generaban los minions con su pelea, pero entonces lo sacaron de ahí de un golpe, Dave entró de nuevo, pero esta vez el golpeó a uno de ellos también, por lo que esta vez no salió de ahí.

—Dave, ¿estás bien?— preguntó Olaf tratando de distinguir al minion en la nube de polvo.

Dave salió arrastrándose de ahí, y de nuevo la jalaron hacia adentro mientras él soltaba un grito.

—Eso responde mi pregunta— dijo Olaf para sí antes de tratar de idear un plan para detener la pelea. Olaf salió de la habitación, pasado un rato Olaf volvió con una cubeta llena de agua. Se acercó como pudo a los minions, pero entonces sus brazos se desprendieron de su cuerpo y la cubeta cayó sobre los minions, haciéndolos detener la pelea.

—Gracias Olaf— agradeció Dave— pero a la próxima no uses agua— pidió Dave antes de sacudirse como un perro para que callera el agua.

— ¿La próxima?— se preguntó Kevin alterado mientras exprimía su gorra, eso tal ve quería decir que Olaf se quedaría más tiempo del que había previsto.

—No te aloques, Kevin— dijo Dave señalándolo acusador al darse cuenta d que no dejaba de pensar en quien sabe que cosas.

Olaf dirigió la vista a la ventana y se percató del jardín que estaba allá afuera, estaba lleno de mariposas y flores.

—Es verano— dijo Olaf emocionado con la cara pegada en la ventana, provocando que la zanahoria se la clavara en la cabeza.

—Si, verano, ¿y qué?— preguntó John desinteresado, no le encontraba la gracia.

—A mí me encanta el verano— contestó Olaf emocionado mientras pegaba más la cara en el cristal.

Ante lo que dijo Olaf Kevin empezó a reír divertido, se detuvo un momento, pero de nuevo pensó en lo que dijo Olaf y volvió a reír con más fuerza, inclusive se tuvo que recargar en el hombro de Dave para no caerse de la risa, Dave le daba golpes con el codo indicándole que se callara, sin embargo Kevin no le hiso caso y continuó riéndose como loco.

— ¿De que se ríe el salchicha?— preguntó Olaf viendo curioso como Kevin se reía.

Dave le dio una patada a Kevin en la ingle para que se callara. Kevin cayó al piso adolorido mientras se retorcía adolorido, pasados unos segundos se levantó torpemente.

—Es que… me acordé de un chiste— mintió Kevin aún adolorido por la patada de Dave.

—Oh, quisiera oírlo, se ve que es gracioso— pidió Olaf sonriendo emocionado por la idea.

—Pues dice así: ¿Qué le pasó al muñeco de nieve cuando llegó el verano?— preguntó Kevin tratando de contener la risa que le acusaría la respuesta.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Olaf más emocionado por saber la respuesta.

—Pues se der…— Dave le dio otra patada en la ingle a Kevin para que no acabara de decir la respuesta.

—Se bronceó— completó Dave inventando otra respuesta para que Olaf no supiera la verdadera.

—Je, je, je, se bronceó— dijo Olaf riendo ligeramente— no entendí— dijo confundido alzando un ceja.

Pues ya me tengo que despedir, y de milagro acabé el fic y bla, bla, bla, feliz año nuevo.

— ¿Nos darás vacaciones?—

No Kevin, agradece que tengan coffee brake, o creo que así se dice…

— ¡Son cinco minutos!—

Más que suficiente para comerse la dona de una mordida.

En fin adiós :3.


	4. Ya me flecharon

Pues ya les vengo con la cuarta entrega de este fic, últimamente no eh encontrado un buen estilo, y no ando en mis ondas aparte de que eh empezado a flojonear respecto al fic por andar jugando minion rush todo el santo día XD pero gracias a unos cuantos sueños muy locos eh conseguido un cofrecito lleno de chistes, por lo que la comedia tratará de subir un poco más. —

—Pero que no tengan que ver con migo—

Todos los chistes tienen que ver con hacerte sufrir, Kevin.

¡Hola!: Ya me flecharon.

—No te preocupes Olaf, ya lo entenderás— dijo Dave encogiéndose de hombros mientras veía hacia arriba.

Olaf alzó una ceja mientras veía al techo, no le parecía que pronto iba a entender.

—En fin, será mejor continuar buscando al doctor Nefario— dijo Dave dando media vuelta mientras se dirigía a la puerta, los demás minions siguieron su ejemplo.

—Díganme, ¿todos ustedes tienen algún parentesco?— preguntó Olaf observando con los ojos entrecerrados a los minions— Es que caminan igual y son del mismo color y sus ojos se parecen— argumentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues claro, somos minions— contestó Kevin alzando la vista como si fuera lo más obvio de mundo.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?— preguntó Olaf con los ojos entrecerrados, bajando los brazos sin alcanzar a comprender.

—Que un minion no nace, se hace— aclaró Stuart alzando los brazos dando a entender que son geniales.

Olaf alzó una ceja de nuevo, no comprendía para nada lo que las pildoritas le decían.

—Es que estamos hechos con el mismo ADN— contestó Dave acercándose a Stuart para mostrarle a Olaf lo mucho que se parecían, excepto que Stuart tiene sólo un ojo y Dave tiene dos— Somos como hermanos pero, más cercanos—

—Menos Kevin, él fue adoptado— comentó Jerry señalando sonriente a Kevin, el aludido lo miró molesto mientras gruñía.

—Bueno, creo haber comprendido— dijo Olaf confundido con la mirada en el techo— También note que Stuart y tú son muy unidos, ¿cierto?— preguntó mientras señalaba a ambos minions.

—Pues claro, somos como el malva y el visco— contestó Stuart dándole un golpecito en el hombro a Dave.

—Como el choco y el late— continuó Dave extendiendo los brazos.

—Como el pas y el tel— continuó Stuart entre risas por el tema que agarraron.

—Como el agua y el cate— continuó Dave sonriendo de forma tonta.

—Ya la regaste— dijo Stuart aburrido porque Dave metió una fruta en la lista.

—Lo siento— dijo Dave al reflexionar su error.

—Ejem, ¿doctor Nefario, encontrar, al, a, íbamos, no?— dijo Kevin aburrido cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Dave confundido bajando los brazos, no entendió lo que dijo Kevin

—Que si no íbamos a buscar al doctor Nefario— aclaró Kevin viendo a Dave con tedio al darse cuenta de que el minion no lo entendió.

—Ah claro— dijo Dave alzando la vista miras se daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza, cómo regañándose por haberlo olvidado.

Los minions salieron de la habitación para volver a buscar al doctor Nefario, Dave trataba de no perder de vista a Olaf, quien sabe que le pasaría si se perdiera en la casa siendo él algo ignorante, probablemente terminaría devorado por algún minion.

Se vieron obligados a pasar por la cocina ya que ese era el camino más corto, aunque a Dave no le agradaba esa idea, era un lugar muy caliente y podía haber muchas personas ahí. Olaf caminaba distraídamente como el acostumbra, mirando en varias direcciones para verlo todo cuando, al no fijarse por donde iba, chocó contra una sartén que estaba colgada en un mueble, su nariz salió volando y calló dentro de un plato que había sobre una mesa, al percatarse de lo ocurrido Olaf trató de alcanzar el plato, pero le quedaba muy arriba, por lo que se quitó una mano, la levantó para alcanzar el plato, tomó lo primero que sintió con la forma de su nariz y la colocó en su cara.

—Olaf, no te quedes atrás— pidió Phil pensando en las consecuencias que ello podría tener.

—Ya voy— dijo Olaf corriendo hacia los minios, una vez con ellos volvió a andar con su paso distraído.

Dave alzó la vista hacia Olaf y se percató de lo que este tenía en la nariz, lo que le causó mucha risa, de esas risas burlonas que provocan fastidio, no paraba de reírse mientras se apretaba el estómago porque le dolía de tanta gracia que le causó lo que vio.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Olaf extrañado mientras alzaba una ceja, después de volteó hacia atrás pensando en que Dave podía estarse riendo de otra cosa.

Dave continuó riéndose mientras le tendía a Olaf una charola donde podía ver su reflejo. Olaf la tomó y se percató de en lugar de su querida zanahoria, lo que ahora adornaba su cara era una banana. Los demás minions también empezaron a reír, Olaf se veía realmente gracioso con esa banana en la cara. Kevin llegó del otro lado de la habitación y le quitó aburrido la banana de la cara a Olaf y le colocó la zanahoria bruscamente y chueca. Olaf soltó un sonidito de celebración y enderezó su nariz, feliz porque la tenía de nuevo, Kevin peló la banana y aburrido se la comió. En medio de todo eso, la perilla de la puerta empezó a sonar bruscamente como si alguien tratara de entrar, Dave soltó un grito que sonó "hig", no sabía quién era el que estaba a punto de entrar, trató de actuar rápido y empezó a buscar lugares dónde podría esconder a Olaf, entonces Dave pudo ver el refrigerador, aplaudió emocionado por su idea, tomó a Olaf de la mano, lo metió bruscamente en el refrigerador y empezó a tratar de cerrar la puerta sin obtener buenos resultados, pues Olaf no cabía bien ahí dentro, además de que Dave no lo metió en una posición correcta.

—Cuidado con mis botones— dijo Olaf con dificultad y la cara hacia un lado, pues Dave apretaba mucho la puerta contra ella.

Dave empujó con más fuerza la puerta y esta se cerró finalmente, el minion soltó un "uf" mientras se quitaba de la frente un inexistente sudor.

—Aquí está oscuro— dijo Olaf asustado— y hay una especie de trozo de carne espeluznante que parece tener cara— dijo Olaf con voz nerviosa.

Kevin se dio un golpe en la frente. Dave apagó la luz. En la habitación finalmente entró Lucy creyendo estar sola, encendió la luz y vio a los minions ahí dentro, creyendo que era otra cosa, Lucy le dio un golpe a Dave y pegó contra el muro, Dave soltó un quejido adolorido y desorientado, Lucy se dio cuenta de que sólo era un minion.

—Lo siento Dave— se disculpó Lucy nerviosa soltando a Dave, este cayó al suelo adolorido.

—Solo venía por un hielo, como estamos a medio verano realmente hace mucho calor— argumentó Lucy cómo si le hubieran preguntado, y se dirigió al refrigerador.

Dave sacudió las dos manos de un lado a otro a modo de negación, Lucy no debía de abrir el refrigerador, sin embargo ya era muy tarde, Lucy ya tenía la mano sobre el mango de la puerta del refrigerador. Cómo los minions se encontraban a la izquierda del refrigerador, cuando Lucy abrió la puerta les bloqueó la vista del interior.

— ¡Hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos!— se escuchó la voz de Olaf dentro del refrigerador.

Lucy soltó un grito y pudieron ver como daba una patada hacia dentro del refrigerador y todo el cuerpo de Olaf desarmado salía volando y caía sobre una de las mesas, Lucy miró asustada la criatura que estaba sobre la mesa que trataba de levantarse, tomó un rodillo que encontró a un lado del refrigerador y se lo lanzó, atravesándole en el área del botón de su pecho.

—Empezamos con mala pata— dijo Olaf que aún estaba tirado en la mesa, por lo que no pudo ver a su atacante.

—No, no, no, no es un monstruo— aclaró Dave frente a Lucy con las manos abiertas, indicándole que se detuviera y no le lanzara otra cosa.

—Es un muñeco de nieve— agregó Stuart señalando a Olaf que aún trataba de poner sus piezas en su lugar.

—Cómo lo siento— dijo Lucy nerviosa acercándose al muñeco de nieve y empezando a armarlo como creía correcto, todo le salió bien excepto que le colocó la nariz en la frente.

—No es un unicornio— aclaró de nuevo Dave al darse cuenta de la idea errónea de Lucy.

—Oh, — musitó Lucy tomando la nariz de la frente de Olaf y colocándosela donde debe ser.

—Olaf, ¿estás bien?— preguntó Dave observando al muñeco de nieve que bajaba de la mesa desorientado.

—Creo que sí…— contestó con la mano en la frente, entonces sacudió la cabeza bruscamente y dirigió la cabeza al rodillo que atravesaba su pecho, esto le provocó risa— ¿Qué crees?, ya me flecharon— dijo divertido por la situación en la que se encontraba.

Kevin se dio un golpe en la frente por lo que dijo Olaf.

—Bueno, creo que empezamos el pie izquierdo— dijo Olaf a Lucy, — ¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?— preguntó— Soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos— saludó extendiendo los brazos como si alguien le fuera a dar un abrazo.

—Hola… Olaf, vaya, esto es raro— dijo Lucy confundida por estarle hablando a un montón de nieve.

—Aprovecho, ¿no has visto al doctor Nefario?— preguntó Kevin con la esperanza de que Lucy dijera que sí y pudieran deshacerse ya de Olaf.

—Si, la última vez que lo vi estaba subiendo por esas escaleras— argumentó señalando hacia fuera de la habitación.

—Gracias, ya nos teneos que ir Olaf— dijo Dave tomándolo de la mano y empezando a caminar hacia allá.

—Oh, linda escalinata— dijo Olaf tocando uno de los barandales pintados como si fuera madera de la escalera.— linda y muy alta— dijo alzando la vista hacia donde debería de la escalera de caracol, que se encontraba tan arriba que no la podían ver, tanto alzó la vista que se mareó y calló hacia atrás.

—Y allá va el doctor Nefario— dijo Stuart señalando hacia muy arriba de las escaleras.

—Si no somos rápidos no lo alcanzaremos y no sabremos a donde va— dijo Dave nervioso por la situación en la que se encontraban.

Los minions soltaron un chillido asustados por la idea de subirá toda velocidad todo eso, sin embargo Olaf ya se encontraba al pie de las escaleras listo para empezar.

—Vamos chicos, unos cuantos escalones no nos van a matar— invitó Olaf subiendo el primer escalón. Dave soltó un suspiro resignado y empezó a subir.

—Más rápido chicos, o no alcanzaremos al doctor Becario— dijo Olaf dando saltos en el escalón tratando de animar a los demás a subir.

—Es Nefario, no Becario— aclaró Kevin aburrido empezando a subir también.

Finalmente los minions se decidieron a subir corriendo, saltando de escalón en escalón a toda velocidad o incluso de a dos escalones, cada uno de ellos resultaba resbaloso, pues estaban encerrados, de su lado derecho estaba el vacío y la curva de las escaleras por las que terminarían pasando, y a su izquierda habitaciones que tal vez antes no habían visto. La mayoría de los minions ya estaban completamente agotados.

—Vamos, ya solo faltan cuatro millones, cuatrocientos mil, cuatrocientos, cuarentaicuatro escalones— animó Olaf señalando hacia enfrente.

Los minions soltaron un lamento y continuaron escalando lo más rápido que pudieron, Dave ya no iba a aguantar subir más escalones, así que se subió al barandal de las escaleras y empezó a correr por ah´, al darse cuenta de que eso resulta menos agotador los demás minions siguieron su ejemplo, y para no sentirse solo, Olaf pasó por ahí también. Sin embargo resultaba muy riesgoso correr por ahí y los minions trataban de no mirar abajo, además, tan rápido corrían que fácilmente podrían perder el equilibrio.

—Hay santa maría— se dijo Dave a sí mismo mientras veía hacia el techo y continuaba corriendo, no quería ver el piso y que le diera vértigo.

—Hoye Olaf, apuesto a que desde aquí el piso se ve muy bonito— dijo Kevin sin dejar de correr y claro, sin mirar abajo.

— ¿Ah sí?— preguntó Olaf curioso, aún sin mirar abajo.

—Pero claro, te lo digo yo— contestó Kevin entre risas, Olaf no sabía lo que le pasaría si miraba abajo.

Olaf dirigió la vista hacia abajo y se topó con el piso y los muebles de tamaño de hormigas. Esto le provocó un ligero mareo, y al estar corriendo se empezó a desorientar, entonces pensó en agarrarse de algo pero no había nada, volvió a ver hacia abajo y esta vez le provocó mucho mareo, por lo que dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y se salió del barandal.

— ¡Olaf!— exclamó Dave asustado por como Olaf estaba a punto de caer.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Olaf extrañado.

Todos los minions señalaron hacia abajo.

Olaf dirigió la vista hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que no estaba parado en nada.

—Oh, — musitó antes de caer soltando tras de sí un grito.

—Olaf— dijo Dave nervioso asomándose hacia abajo.

—Debe de estar bien lo que importa ahora es encontrar al doctor Nefario— sugirió Carl señalando hacia arriba.

Los minions pensaron que era la mejor opción, así que continuaron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron hacia arriba, finalmente llegaron a la cima de las escaleras, ahí estaba el doctor Nefario que caminaba hacia una de las puertas y la abría, los minions corrieron hasta allá y lo detuvieron. Esto le causó al doctor Nefario cierta impresión, los minions sí que subieron las escaleras muy rápido

—Recuerdo cuando era joven y tenía su energía, ah, los dulces 70s— fantaseó el doctor Nefario alzando la vista, recordando.

Los minions aún tenían la lengua de fuera tratando de recuperar el aire, a muchos les dolía el costado y otros se tiraron en el suelo agotados. Dave permanecía con el índice alzado, indicando que diría algo, terminó de recuperar aire y hablo trabajosamente.

—… Necesitamos… de… su… ayuda— pidió Dave, tomando aire entra cada palabra, estaba realmente agotado.

Pero no les dio tiempo de más, pues una campanilla sonó, resultó ser la campanilla de la puerta de un ascensor, esta se abrió y de ahí salió Olaf.

—Que agradable— dijo Olaf para sí refiriéndose a lo que antes había visto dentro de ascensor— ¡Hola chicos!— saludó al notar a los minions que permanecían desfallecidos en el suelo.

—Había un ascensor ahí, ¡Había un ascensor ahí!— exclamó Dave con las manos en la cabeza, totalmente desesperado.

— ¿Y por qué el doctor Nefario no lo usó?— preguntó Kevin extrañado por la idea.

—Estos músculos no se consiguen subiendo en ascensores— contestó el doctor Nefario doblando el brazo para formar un inexistente bíceps.

Dave empezó a darse golpes contra el barandal de las escaleras.

—Okey, cambiemos el tema— sugirió Dave poniendo las manos hacia enfrente— Necesitamos su ayuda con esto— pidió moviendo a Olaf hacia el doctor Nefario, este se quedó viéndolo pensativo.

—Empiecen por decirme quien se los vendió y juntos haremos una demanda legal— pidió el doctor Nefario malinterpretando lo que los minions le dijeron.

—Nooo, no es un juguete defectuoso, él está vivo— aclaró Dave alzando la vista aburrido ante la mala interpretación del doctor Nefario.

—Hay ajá— desternilló el doctor Nefario— Les creo— continuó a modo de burla de lo que le dijeron los minions, vaya que era descabellado.

—En serio— insistió Dave extendiendo los brazos hacia abajo— Enséñale Olaf— pidió volteando a ver al aludido mientras extendía una mano hacia el doctor Nefario, invitándolo a proseguir.

—Hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos— saludó extendiendo los brazos como si alguien le fuera a dar un abrazo.

— ¿Y dónde van las baterías?— preguntó el doctor Nefario cargando al muñeco de nieve para buscar la tapa, aún incrédulo de que Olaf estuviera vivo.

Kevin se dio un golpe en la frente mientras que Dave no dejaba de tener las manos en la cabeza, desesperado por la situación, los demás minions también se quejaban cada uno a su manera de que el doctor Nefario no creyera en que Olaf estuviera vivo, entonces los minios pudieron escuchar al doctor Nefario decir "Ya las encontré" seguido del sonido de algo picudo y de metal meterse en la nieve, tras ello un potente grito de Olaf, pasados dos segundos Olaf llegó corriendo con ellos con cara asustada.

—Okey admito que está vivo— dijo pensativo el doctor Nefario por no haber encontrado las baterías.

— ¿Ya nos ayuda?— preguntó Kevin cruzando los brazos ya fastidiado por el asunto— Necesitamos que nos diga dónde conseguir un espejo mágico— pidió con la ligera esperanza de que el doctor Nefario dijera que sí y se pudieran deshacer de Olaf.

—No, lo siento, de temas de eso no sé nada— aclaró el doctor Nefario encogiéndose de hombros antes de retirarse.

—_Nooo_— chilló Kevin con tono arrastrado mientras se tiraba de cara al piso para llorar.

Dave se acercó a él y le dio golpecitos en la espalda a modo de consuelo.

Bueno de nuevo me tengo que despedir, ni yo sé que pasará en el siguiente capítulo pero trataré de seguir la corriente y que me lleve a la maravillosa isla de Moseport XD. Y no querrán saber dónde creyó encontrar las baterías el doctor Nefario.


	5. ¿Y el espejo mágico?

Pues sí, hoy me retrasé con el fic al martes, con todo eso de las festividades y demás me eh descuidado un poquito, pero no se preocupen, en cuanto vuelva a entrar a la secundaria me volveré a poner al día respecto a actualizar la historia. Trato de lograr las cosas pero no puedo ñeee.

— ¿Cuándo no?—

Cállate Kevin, o si no te despido.

—No trabajo para ti—

¿Quieres trabajo ahora?

—… Emmm, claro—

¡Despedido!

¡Hola!: ¿Y el espejo mágico?

—No te preocupes, Kevin, todo va a salir súper dúper— dijo Dave tratando de consolar a Kevin, — ¡Ahora hay que encontrarle solución al problema!— exclamó emocionado dando un golpecito en el aire como si fuera un gran motivador, acercándose a la orilla de las escaleras listo para bajar, cuando se resbaló y empezó a caer por ellas, soltando algún quejido o chillido con cada escalón con el que se golpeaba.

—Dave— dijo Olaf preocupado asomándose nervioso hacia la orilla de las escaleras por donde Dave había caído.

—Hay que ir por él— exclamó Phil empezando a bajar por las escaleras, los demás minions y Olaf empezaron a bajar también, después de todo ya no sería tan difícil, ahora el camino iba hacia a bajo y no hacia arriba

—Pero, es que, cómo… ascensor— tartamudeó Kevin señalando el ascensor, mejor hubieran bajado por el ascensor y así abrían llegado más rápido, pero como nadie le hiso caso bufó resignado y siguió tras ellos.

Los minions continuaron bajando por las escaleras para llegar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Dave, pero por más que corrían no llegaban o por lo menos se acercaban.

—Hubiéramos tomado el ascensor— reclamó Kevin molesto, con las manos hacia enfrente dándose la razón.

—Tengo una idea— dijo Carl alzando una "ceja" mientras veía una charola que había en uno de los escalones, pensando en la gran idea que tuvo.

Mientras tanto Dave continuaba cayendo por las escaleras mientras se daba golpes en todo el cuerpo.

—Esta es una mala idea— dijo Kevin mientras dirigía la vista, nervioso, hacia las escaleras.

—No seas gallina— dijo Stuart aburrido, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Kevin.

Entonces Carl empujó la charola escaleras abajo antes de subir el también, entonces los minions y Olaf empezaron a caer por las escaleras, lo que no resultaba muy conveniente ya que al pasar sobre los escalones la charola vibraba.

— ¡Loool!— exclamó Jerry mientras sacaba la lengua.

En poco tiempo llegaron ya muy cerca de el final de las escaleras.

— ¡Obstáculo a la vista!— exclamó Stuart asustado mientras señalaba a Dave, que se encontraba de espaladas a ellos.

Los minions fueron a dar directo contra él, mandándolo a volar hacia la pared con todo y la charola sobre la que iban, Dave impactó de cara en un muro de metal, del otro lado del muro se podía apreciar la silueta de Dave, la charola fue volando hacia él y lo golpeó también, hundiéndolo más en el metal.

— ¡Dave!— exclamaron todos ligeramente nerviosos por haber tenido algo de culpa.

Kevin fue corriendo directo con Dave, lo desincrustó de la pared y lo sentó recargado en ella, las pupilas de Dave daban vueltas mientras movía la cabeza; mareado.

—Deivsito háblame— pidió Kevin chasqueando frente a él, asustado por que Dave no le hablaba— Rápido bola de nieve, trae agua— pidió volteando a ver a Olaf.

Olaf asintió y fue corriendo por un balde lleno de agua, lo llevó con trabajos hacia Dave.

—Yo debería de echarle el agua— dijo Phil a punto de tomar el balde de las ramas de Olaf.

—Nooo, yo puedo solo— insistió Olaf con los ojos cerrados mientras sonreía despreocupado, impulsó el balde hacia Dave listo para vaciarla en su cara, cuando sus brazos se desprendieron de su cuerpo y el agua se vació en su cara, pero el balde también lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—Ups— musitó Olaf con los ojos entrecerrados, nervioso por lo que acababa de hacer.

—Tarado— dijo Kevin molesto por lo que Olaf acababa de hacer. — Dave, despierta— pidió empezando a sacudir de atrás hacia adelante a Dave, con la esperanza de que despertara —Despierta, despierta… DESPIERTA, ¡DESPIERTA DAVE!— exclamó sacudiéndolo más de atrás hacia adelante, haciéndolo chocar accidentalmente contra la pared de metal varias veces.

—Largo Kevin, tu no sabes— dijo Jerry molesto retirando a Kevin de su camino, Kevin soltó molesto a Dave haciéndolo caer y volver a golpearse en la cabeza con el metal— Deivsito, despierta— pidió dándole ligeros golpecitos en la mejilla.— ¡Que te despiertes!— insistió molesto dándole fuertes bofetadas en la cara a Dave, incluso las mejillas se le pusieron rojas.

—Tú tampoco sabes— dijo Stuart molesto retirando a Jerry, este soltó a Dave y se volvió a golpear en la cabeza con el metal. — Dave, háblame— pidió impotente Stuart, agitando a Dave.

—Banana— dijo Dave adolorido y mareado.

—Se hoye bien y funcional— dijo John encogiéndose de hombros. Stuart soltó a Dave y este se volvió a golpear contra el metal.

— ¿Qué es lo que haremos con el espejo mágico?— preguntó Olaf juntando las manos, nervioso. Kevin y los demás se dirigieron a un sofá y se sentaron en él.

—Consultaremos al mejor amigo de hombre y el minion— dijo Kevin encogiéndose de hombros despreocupado.

Kyle que estaba anteriormente recostado en la alfombra de la sala, alzó la cabeza al saber que se referían a él.

—La tablet— afirmó Kevin sacando emocionado una tablet, antes de presionar el botón para encenderla, Dave se arrastró hacia ellos y también se sentó.

— ¿Qué es eso?, ¿una especie de tabla?— preguntó Olaf viendo confundido la tablet que Kevin tenía en las manos.

—Se dice tablet, baka— corrigió Kevin alzando la vista, aburrido por que Olaf no estaba "en onda".

Olaf volteó a ver a Dave alzando una ceja, extrañado por lo que dijo Kevin, Dave giró el dedo índice alrededor de un lateral de su cabeza, indicando que Kevin estaba loco.

—Hay que buscar en internet— dijo Kevin sacando la lengua como si fuera un trabajo muy complicado, apunto de presionar la lupa en la pantalla de la tablet.

—Creo que _yo_ debería de buscar— opinó Dave con tono pomposo mientras extendía la mano hacia la tablet que sostenía Kevin.

—…Na— contestó Kevin negando con la cabeza mientras veía a Dave hacia abajo, como si fuera menos que él.

— ¿Quién es el que trajo el traje aquí?— preguntó Dave con tono de presunción mientras cruzaba los brazos sabiendo que nadie traía traje.

—No Dave, no traje traje— contestó Kevin mirando aburrido al vacío con una mano en la boca—… y tú tampoco— amenazó señalando a Dave acusador.

— ¿Qué decías?— preguntó Dave señalando un moño blanco que ya tenía en el cuello de la ropa.

—Payaso— dijo Kevin serio mirando con tedio a Dave, mientras le daba un coscorrón y sonaba un coco hueco.

—Bueno, pero la tablet es mía además— presumió Dave cruzando los brazos de nuevo mirando a Kevin con aire de superioridad.

—No es cierto— alegó Kevin con las manos en su cadera mirando a Dave de forma reprobatoria.

— ¿No me crees?— preguntó Dave bajando los brazos mientras lo veía con incredulidad y sonreía de forma sínica— Sólo mira mi imagen de fondo— argumentó señalando la tablet.

Kevin dirigió la vista a la tablet de sus manos y se percató de que la imagen de fondo era una foto de Lucy encerrada en un corazón mal dibujado con paint pad. Kevin le entregó la tablet a Dave, mientras se rascaba la cabeza; confundido.

—Hay que escribir en el buscador "espejos mágicos"— argumentó Dave mientras abría Google y presionaba el rectángulo para escribir dentro de él.

— ¿Google?— preguntó Olaf alzando una ceja confundido y extrañado por lo que estaba leyendo en las letras de colores.

—Se pronuncia "Gugul", baka— corrigió Kevin alzando la mirada molesto por que Olaf no sabía como pronuncia Google.

Dave alzó la vista aburrido como rogando que ayudaran a Kevin mientras terminaba de escribir en el rectángulo.

—Aquí hay una página— sugirió Phil señalando una página que decía "venta de espejos mágicos".

Dave la abrió y pocos segundos después la página había acabado de cargar, ahora sólo era cosa de buscar entre las imágenes de los espejos mágicos que vendían.

— ¿Es este?, ¿no?, ¿este?, tampoco, ¿y este otro?, no, ¿este?— preguntaba Dave a Olaf haciendo pasar las imágenes de los diferentes espejos.

—Es este— dijo Olaf emocionado señalando un espejo que era de color azul y tenía gravados copos de nieve en el mango y en la parte de atrás del espejo.

—Bien, veremos cuanto cuesta…— dijo Dave sacando la lengua por un lado de la boca, mientras seleccionaba la imagen del espejo, en cuanto la página acabó de cargar se pudo ver el precio y las pupilas de Dave se encogieron mientras soltaba un "hig".

— ¡¿Cuarenta mil dólares?!— preguntó Dave asustado con las manos en la cabeza mientras negaba con la misma.

—Nooo, ahora si se quedó aquí la bola de nieve— se lamentó Kevin con las manos en la cabeza desesperado mientras torcía los ojos.

—No te preocupes Salchicha, reuniremos esos papelitos verdes— consoló Olaf sonriendo de forma tonta mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Kevin.

Kevin apretó los puños mientras bufaba como si estuviera apunto de explotar.

—Okey, Okey, Okey, — dijo Dave mientras extendía las manos hacia adelante como si fuera a detener todo con eso, tomó de nuevo la tablet para verificar dónde estaba la tienda. — ¡Caracoles!— exclamó asustado al ver el nombre que decía en la sección ubicación en la página principal.

— ¿Dónde?— preguntó Olaf alzando la vista para buscar, emocionado, creyendo que Dave se refería a que había visto caracoles.

—Es una expresión— aclaró Dave aún mirando asustado la pantalla.

— ¿Dónde está?— preguntó Kevin ligeramente nerviosos al haber notado la reacción de Dave.

—Finlandia— contestó Dave poniéndose una mano en la frente, lamentándose de la ubicación.

—Eso está hasta donde chifla tarzán— argumentó Kevin con las manos en la cabeza, asustado por la idea de que tendrían que ir a Finlandia.

—Por eso se llama Finlandia— dijo John encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Dave empezó a dares golpes en la cara con la tablet, no había forma de llegar a Finlandia con el poco dinero que tenían y aún si llegaran no tenían dinero para el espejo.

—Además es aún peor, lo venden en una semana— argumentó Dave observando de nuevo la pantalla— Hay que llegar a Finlandia ya— continuó lanzando hacia atrás la tablet.

— ¿Cuánto es el presupuesto de eso?— preguntó Olaf nervioso por que la respuesta no le iba a agradar. Stuart se puso una gorra verde, sacó una máquina calculadora y se puso en la boca un cigarro falso.

—Taxi de aquí al aeropuerto, boletos súper caros de ida y vuelta, taxi o autobús del aeropuerto a la tienda, más el presupuesto de el espejo y la comida del largo viaje— calculó Stuart moviendo el cigarro con la boca de un lado a otro mientras tecleaba en la máquina y el papelito iba saliendo de ella con varios números en ella, — El precio final son doce monedas Moseportienzes— terminó Stuart arrancando el papelito de la máquina.

— ¿En dólares eso cuánto es?— preguntó Kevin nervioso por que fuera mucho.

—Son cuatrocientos treinta mil dólares— argumentó Stuart encogiéndose de hombros desinteresado mientras guardaba la gorra.

Los demás minions se quedaron paralizados, con la boca muy abierta, incluso a Olaf se le cayó la nariz.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Stuart con expresión desinteresada.

—Pues, ¡¿de dónde sacaremos eso?!— Preguntó Kevin desesperado con las manos estirándose la cara— ahora sí se va aquedar aquí la bola de nieve— se lamentó señalando molesto a Olaf.

— ¡Estamos fritos!— exclamó Jerry asustado con las manos en la cabeza mientras veía hacia arriba.

—Como papas— dijo Olaf de forma tonta mientras alzaba el índice de forma sugerente.

—No te preocupes Olaf, conseguiremos esos tontos cuatrocientos treinta mil dólares— argumentó Dave dando una palmada en el aire como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

—Ah sí, ¿cómo?— preguntó Kevin cruzando los brazos, molesto pensando en que Dave era muy ingenuo al pensar que podrían conseguir eso en tan poco tiempo.

—Aremos lo que sea, aremos actos mortales— ejemplificó Dave parándose en un pie, como si eso fuera un acto mortal.

—Cuidaremos niños— ejemplificó también Phil emocionado por la idea.

—Seremos los esclavos de algún calvo narigón— ejemplificó Stuart sonriente mientras daba un puñetazo en el aire, emocionado.

—Con calma Olaf, tendremos ese dinero listo en menos de lo que puedes decir Esternocleidomastoideo— argumentó Dave dando un golpe sobre la mesa, ya demasiado emocionado.

—Yuuupi, que bien, ¿y cual es tu plan?— preguntó Olaf aplaudiendo emocionado por que Dave y los otros lo ayudarían.

—Es simple— contestó encogiéndose de hombros, antes de sacar un mapa y quien sabe que cosas más— Nuestro primer blanco será el banco— dijo señalando el respectivo con la goma de su lápiz— y después iremos al orfanato y…—

—Dave, mejor hay que hacerlo de forma legal— sugirió Kevin viendo a Dave aburrido por su plan.

—Bueno, nuestro primer blanco es la estación del metro, ahí hay mucha gente y podremos llamar la atención— argumentó Dave señalando el pequeño túnel en el mapa.

—Fascinante— dijo Phil emocionado por la forma de razonar de Dave— ¿Y cómo llegarnos ahí?— preguntó ingenuamente sin tener ni idea de la posible respuesta.

—Para eso se te a dotado de un sistema locomotor y dos magníficas extremidades que te ayudan a avanzar— argumentó Dave de forma pomposo creyéndose alguien muy listo.

Phil lo miró confundido.

— ¡Iremos a pata de perro!, rayos con tu forma de razonar— argumentó Dave cruzando los brazos molesto por la ingenuidad de Phil.

—Hooo— musitó Phil de forma tonta, al fin comprendiendo lo que dijo Dave.

Y así, tras media hora de caminata llegaron a la estación del metro.

—Muy bien Olaf, es hora de que tú ganes dinero— dijo Jerry sonriendo como si Olaf fuera muy bueno para atraer el dinero.

— ¿Yo?— preguntó Olaf sonriendo, emocionado e incrédulo de que él sirviera de algo para lo que los minions necesitaban.

—Pero claro, tu eres la octava maravilla— bromeó Kevin alzando la vista como si Olaf fuera muy genial.

—No Kevin, si lo es, y yo te diré por que— argumentó Dave mientras le tendía a Olaf un tipo de bolsa con algo dentro.

Bueno, ya traje la quinta parte de este fic, ¡feliz regreso a clases!, y para otros no tan feliz XD, por cierto, como invento muchas palabra bien pueden creer que esternocleidomastoideo es invento mío, pues Nop, tal vez por escribirlo no se ve como es, pero los que vieron el anuncio de ultra benge, sabrán a que me refiero XD el esternocleidomastoideo es un músculo de la espalda.

— ¡Fíjate que no sabía!—

Ya cállate Kevin, es mi cápsula informativa XD. Chao.


	6. Dinero, dinero y más dinero

No sé si sea necesario…

Kevin: No, no es necesario.

Bueno pero igual prefiero decirles de todos modos, la amistad entre Kevin, Dave, Stuart, Carl, Phil y Jerry, es lógica, bueno, ya se sabe que Dave y Stuart son amigos, una cabo atado, se sabe que Kevin y Jerry son amigos, otro cabo atado, Phil y Kevin se conocen y se nota, y como los amigos son como pulgas (que se contagian eh, no crean que otra cosa xD) Si Kevin, Jerry, Dave, Stuart y Carl se sentaron juntos en la barra en la fiesta, y se deduce que Phil también forma parte del círculo de amigos, ya quedó xD, y si no me creen, vuelvan a ver mi villano favorito dos XD.

¡Hola!: Dinero, dinero y más dinero.

— ¿Para qué nos sirve esto?— preguntó Olaf alzando la ceja extrañado, mientras dirigía una mirada desconfiada hacia el interior de la bolsa.

—Es la solución a nuestras plegarias— respondió Dave encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía de forma extraña.

—Aquí solo hay un sombrero— argumentó Kevin extrañado mientras sostenía entre sus manos el sombrero.

—No es un sombrero, es él sombrero— aclaró Dave alzando el índice de forma sugerente mientras sonreía pícaramente, por que los minions no sabían que hacer con él, Kevin se limitó a suspirar fastidiado y golpear a Dave en la cabeza.

—…Nop, estoy seguro de que solo es un sombrero— argumentó Olaf tras haberle dado vueltas en sus manos al sombrero, para analizarlo mejor.

—Pero también es la fuente de los huevos de oro— insistió Dave alzando el índice sugerente con la misma cara que tenía anteriormente.

—Se dice la gallina de los huevos de oro— aclaró Kevin aburrido— Imagínate una fuente que lance huevos— ejemplificó cruzando los brazos aburrido, por la nada propia forma de expresarse de su compañero Dave.

—Bueno, ya al grano…— dijo Dave extendiendo los brazos algo desesperado por que ninguno de los minions entendía, pero Olaf lo interrumpió.

— ¿Un grano?... ¿dónde?— preguntó Olaf extrañado dirigiendo la vista en varias direcciones, como buscando el tal grano en algún lugar.

—Es una expresión— aclaró Dave alzando la vista, aburrido— Ahora a lo que vine, este sombrero servirá para guardar todos los morlacos que nos den— argumentó con sonrisa perspicaz agitando ligeramente el sombrero, como si ya estuviera lleno de dinero.

— ¿Qué es un morlaco?— preguntó Olaf alzando la ceja escéptico.

Kevin se dio un golpe en la frente, aburrido por la ignorancia de Olaf.

La gente caminaba despreocupada por la estación del subterráneo cada uno sumergido en lo más profundo del mar de sus pensamientos y demás cosas, cuando fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de redoble de unos tambores, la mayoría en su lugar voltearía a ver extrañado para enterarse de que se trataba, lo que se pudo apreciar fueron varias criaturitas amarillas.

—Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, gatos y gatas— llamó Dave para darle misterio a su anuncio mientras que Stuart tocaba aburrido los tambores de una batería— Prepárense para quedar paralizados del asombro— dijo de nuevo con la manos arriba para darle más énfasis.— ¡Es fascinante!, ¡es refrescante!…— dijo Dave refiriéndose a Olaf, cuando Kevin lo interrumpió.

— ¡Es repugnante!— exclamó refiriéndose también a Olaf.

A estas alturas la personas ya estaban completamente interesadas en qué podría haber en bajo esa manta.

—¡Aquí está Olaf, el muñeco de nieve viviente que además habla español!— exclamó Dave quitando la manta para revelar a Olaf, que no supo muy bien que hacer, mientras que Dave lo señalaba con los brazos extendidos como si fuera el premio mayor de la lotería.

— ¡Hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos!— exclamó Olaf emocionado mientras extendía los brazos como si alguien lo fuera a abrazar.

Los niños se quedaban paralizados de la emoción mientras que los adultos veían aburridos y decepcionados a los minions y a Olaf. Todas las personas empezaron a lanzarles tomates.

— ¿Enserio?, ¡¿Así de atrevidos?!— Preguntó Dave molesto esquivando un tomate y cruzando los brazos con mirada reprobatoria hacia las personas, le dieron un tomatazo en la cara— No me afecta, el tomate mejora el cutis— argumentó el minion con mirada desinteresada indicando que ni se inmutó, para ver si así lo dejaban en paz. Esta vez varios tomates lo golpearon y muy fuerte— Sigue sin afectarme— argumentó de nuevo cruzando los brazos mientras veía a las personas con aire de superioridad. Esta vez los tomates le llegaron en forma de una imparable lluvia— ¡Pido tiempo!, ¡Tiempo!— rogaba Dave mientras trataba de esquivar los tomates pero resultaba inútil— Ya no juego— dijo triste como si fuera a llorar igual que un niño.

Los demás minions también trataban de evadir los tomates, uno golpeó a Phil en el pecho y este cayó al piso.

— ¿Phil… estás herido?— preguntó asustado Jerry acercándose al minion. Phil se cubría la mancha de pecho como si fuera una herida.

—Veo una luz, ¿eres tú abuela?— preguntó Phil agonizante mientras extendía una mano hacia Jerry.

— ¡Está delirando!, no te mueras, ¿ahora quién va a pagarme mis cinco bananas?— se preguntó Jerry desesperado con las manos en la cabeza.

—Esa de ahí es la calaca— dijo Phil asustado por que la muerte venía hacia él.

—Dejen de payasear y vámonos de aquí— exclamó Dave molesto levantando a Phil de un jalón para que se pudieran ir de ahí.

Los minions empezaron a correr, cuando tras ellos pudieron escuchar que alguien gritaba "¡seguridad!". Los minions estaban apunto de salir de la estación cuando un par de hombres fornidos y enormes de traje negro y lentes negros igual, se atravesaron frente a ellos.

—Oh, boñiga— dijo Jerry mirando hacia arriba, asustado por la idea de lo que les fueran a hacer esos hombres. (Boñiga significa popó, excremento y sus derivados xD).

Los hombres extendieron sus manos enormes del tamaño de la cara de los minions, hacia ellos listos para atraparlos, todos empezaron a correr y Olaf igual lo mejor que pudo, los minions siguieron corriendo y pudieron meterse a uno de los vagones del subterráneo, pero Dave no lo logró tan bien y su trasero se atoró entre las puertas mecánicas cuando estas se iban a cerrar, emanando el sonido de un peluche chillón, dejando la mitad de su cuerpo dentro y la otra fuera, y los hombres se acercaban rápidamente entre la gente.

—Mi bello traserito— se quejó Dave con las manos a los lados de las puertas impulsándose con ellas para tratar de zafarse, sin obtener resultado.

Kevin no paraba de reírse como idiota al ver el a Dave tratando de zafar su trasero atascado. Olaf tomó a Dave de los brazos y lo empezó a jalar para sacarlo de ahí, sin embargo no podía. Los demás minions, menos Kevin, corrieron y ayudaron a Olaf a tratar de zafarle el trasero a Dave.

—Juro ya no comer tantas hamburguesas— lloriqueó Dave asustado con la mirada hacia arriba, la idea de quedarse sin pompis no le resultaba agradable.

Olaf jaló tanto que sus ramas se quedaron agarradas a Dave mientras que el resto de Olaf salió volando hacia el otro lado del vagón y exclamaba "¡No otra vez!".

— ¡Algo está tocando mi trasero!— exclamó Dave asustado agitándose y tratando de mirar hacia atrás. Ahora todo sería más difícil, no solo Dave estaba atascado, sino que ahora lo jalaban hacia el lado contrario.

Olaf volvió a pararse y se pegó a la puerta para ver lo que había tras ella, lo que vio fue la simiesca cara de uno de los hombres.

— ¡Hay dios!— exclamó Olaf asustado mientras caía hacia atrás por la impresión.

Entonces el subterráneo empezó a avanzar, una vez que entró al túnel el hombre se vio obligado a soltar el trasero de Dave.

— ¡Soquete!— exclamó Dave aún atorado, mientras que con dos de sus tres dedos hacía la seña "V" de victoria.

—Esa es mi frase— reclamó Kevin mirándolo tajantemente, molesto por que lo copiara.

John soltó un "BAAA" de forma tonta y con la mirada perdida.

—Tienes razón John. Aún no deberías de celebrar Dave, ahora te encuentras en una peor situación, con lo rápido que vamos, un anuncio del subterráneo te puede rebanar el trasero al igual que a un jamón serrano— argumentó Carl alzando el índice de forma sugerente, aunque solamente traduciendo lo que dijo John.

Dave se quedó paralizado con las pupilas encogidas, totalmente trastornado por la idea. Los minions volvieron a jalarlo pero resultaba inútil, estaba bien atascado.

— ¡Bolita!— exclamó Kevin dando un pequeño golpe a su mano con su otra mano, en ese momento los demás minions corrieron hacia él y se reunieron en "bolita".

—Maniobra número 78, ¡rompan!— ordenó Kevin haciendo a los minions separarse en la palabra "rompan".

—John, necesitamos tu ayuda— pidió Phil juntando las manos como rogándole por que los ayudara, John estaba en ese momento mordiendo la cabeza de Stuart.

Phil se encogió de hombros y tomó a John para llevarlo con Dave y realizar la maniobra 78.

— ¡No la 78 no!— exclamó encrespado Dave, pataleando asustado para zafarse de la puerta antes de que los minions realizaran su asqueroso plan.

— ¿Quieres escapar o no?— preguntó Kevin con las manos en su cadera mientras lo veía de forma reprobatoria, sin esperar respuesta llamó a John y este empezó a soltar una aterradora baba hacia Dave.

— ¡Están locos!— exclamó Dave mirándolos asustado, impulsándose con las manos aún tratando de zafarse.

Dave miró estupefacto la saliva viscosa, tanto lo estaba que se movía lento igual que un moco. Dave no quería que eso le callera encima.

—¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!— exclamó Dave asustado empezando a arrastrar sus manos por el piso sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas con cada uno de los seis dedos que tenía en total, la babaza ya estaba prácticamente sobre él cuando logró zafarse y salió disparado hacia los asientos y quedó ahí, todo desorientado.

— ¡Creo que del susto me sacaste los riñones!— exclamó Dave desesperado presionándose el estómago.

—También te saqué a ti, es psicología— aclaró Kevin encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía sínicamente— Ya no te necesitamos John— aclaró mirando al minion que aún soltaba saliva.

John se encogió de hombros desinteresado y sorbió de nuevo la baba hacia su boca.

Por coincidencia ese subterráneo se dirigía hacia muy cerca de la casa de Gru, por lo que resultó lo mejor volver y no seguir intentando ganar dinero. Una vez dentro de la casa, de nuevo se reunieron a planear como ganar dinero.

—Vamos, sugieran trabajos— pidió Dave molesto alzando los brazos desesperado.

Los minions comenzaron a dar vueltas por la habitación tratando de pensar en un trabajo.

— ¡Ya sé!, ¡hay que vender helado!— exclamó Carl aplaudiendo emocionado por su idea.

—No podemos vender helado si nuestro amigo es un muñeco de nieve— argumentó Dave molesto dándose un golpe en la cabeza por la lunática idea de Carl

Los minions volvieron a dar vueltas para pensar.

— ¡Ya sé!, ¡peleas en bikini!— exclamó Stuart extendiendo los brazos como si su idea fuera buena, o coherente. Los minions le dirigieron una mirada con tedio por su idea loca.

—No pelearé— aclaró Kevin cruzando los brazos molesto—… y menos en bikini— argumentó con cara asustada, pensando en lo raro que sería.

—Imagínate a Kevin en bikini— le murmuró Jerry a Phil, Phil en ese momento estaba tomando un refresco, y al pensar en Kevin con bikini le escupió el refresco en la cara a Stuart.

—A diferencia de ustedes yo soy extremadamente sexy— argumentó Kevin aburrido por la actitud de sus compañeros minions.

—Te creo— bromeó Dave tapándose la boca para no reírse tanto, pero después decidió dejar de reír— Oigan esto ya es en serio— reclamó cruzando los brazos molesto.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Jerry molesto— la verdad no hay muchos trabajos para seres tan chiquitos como nosotros— terminó cruzando los brazos con aire de superioridad.

—Esto es un problema, esto es un problema— empezó a decir Dave desesperado por que no ganaran dinero, tan desesperado que sacó de la nada un frasco de mayonesa y empezó a comérsela a cucharadas.

— ¿Por qué haces eso?— preguntó Olaf alzando la ceja, extrañado por como Dave comía constantemente la mayonesa.

—Me ayuda a pensar— aclaró Dave encogiéndose de hombros antes de tomar otra cucharada y comérsela.

Dave finalmente se acabó por completo la mayonesa y siguió pensando, los minions veían aburridos como Dave se la pasaba dando vueltas para tratar de tener una idea, inclusive los minions se durmieron del aburrimiento.

— ¡Ya sé!— exclamó Dave con emocionado y potencia, tan fuerte gritó que los minions que estaban dormidos saltaron del susto e incluso Kevin quedó colgando de un lámpara.

— ¡¿Qué?!— preguntó Kevin alterado por como Dave gritó.

—De forma legal nunca conseguiremos ese dinero, lo que necesitamos es hacerlo a mi manera— sugirió Dave señalándose como si el fuera muy importante.

— ¿Y cuál es esa manera?— preguntó Olaf extrañado rascándose la cabeza.

—Ya verás— contestó Dave emocionado sacando de la nada un mapa electrónico y todo un equipo de espionaje y demás.

— ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?— preguntó Kevin extrañado tomando y observando atentamente uno de los muchos objetos que tenía Dave.

—Se los pedí prestados al jefe— contestó Dave encogiéndose de hombros mientras trataba de seguir concentrado en su plan.

—Los robaste— dijo Kevin aburrido de forma insinuante ante la no lógica respuesta de Dave, ni estando loco Gru le prestaría a Dave tantas armas y misiles.

—Muy bien vamos a empezar, nuestro primer blanco será el banco— argumentó Dave señalando con su dedo la figura del banco que tenía en el mapa, la tocó dos veces y esta se expandió revelando un mapa completo de todo el banco.

—Bien, ¿Por dónde entraremos?— preguntó Stuart fascinado por el plan de Dave.

—Es elemental mi querido Stuart, a un lado del banco hay una tienda de ropa y del otro lado está el centro comercial Paradise, ya saben, al que fuimos con el jefe aquella vez… en la que conocí al amor de mi vida y…. ¡Hey!, me salgo del tema, continuaré entonces, al lado del banco está el centro comercial y de ese lado justamente está la heladería, por lo que entraremos como si nada en ella, nos ocultaremos en una nevera y cuando den las diez de la noche saldremos y aremos una agujero en la zona frontal este, y eso nos dará acceso completo a el banco, ya después será cosa de evadir las cámaras de seguridad y tendremos muchos viyuyos verdes en nuestras manitas— argumentó Dave haciéndola de Sherlock Holmes creyéndose el muy listo.

—Fascinante— dijo Stuart incrédulo del "gran plan de Dave".

—Okey, ¿y para realizar esta plan que necesitamos?— preguntó Kevin cruzando los brazos aún desconfiado de la efectividad del plan de Dave.

—Todo lo tengo aquí, excepto unas pequeñas cositas que ya tengo anotadas: Un costal grandote para meter el botín, una cuerda y unas botas de hule extra pequeñas, como para un minion…— dijo Dave leyendo la lista que tenía en su libreta, cuando Kevin interrumpió.

— ¿Para qué son las botas de hule?— preguntó Kevin extrañado cruzando los brazos.

—Mañana lloverá, eso nos ayudará en el elemento sorpresa— contestó Dave sonriendo perspicaz.

— ¿Y quién conseguirá todo eso?— preguntó Kevin con las manos en su cadera aún viendo incrédulo a Dave.

—No te preocupes, tengo al tonto perfecto para conseguirlo— argumentó Dave encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía desinteresado.

Stuart sonrió mientras alzaba la mano saludando, sabiendo que Dave se refería a él.

—Tú no Stuart, otro tonto— aclaró Dave sonriendo sínicamente, después de todo acababa de decirle tonto a Stuart y este no dijo nada.

Bien, sigo igual de escasa de comedia en mi historia, pero trataré de subirla, lo prometo por los calzoncillos de unicornios de Kevin.

Kevin: yo no uso calzoncillos de unicornio.

Si los usas, los as tenido desde hace cinco años xD.

Bueno yo me despido, el show se terminó y tal vez me despida con una canción.

Kevin: nadie quiere oírte cantar.

Dave: yo sí, me cae bien por que siempre soy el protagonista.

Kevin: si, tu no eres el cascarrabias que se la pasa todo el día rascándose el trasero.

Kevin, tu actitud depende de ti, no de mi xD, en fin yo me tengo que despedir… por ahora, buajajajaja (truenitos) En fin, ¡Chao!


	7. Guía del tarado para robar un banco

Okey, Okey, Okey, este capítulo no tiene casi nada de comedia, pero conserva el humor clásico de los capítulos que los mantiene sin ser serios, pero en el próximo capítulo prometo comedia, una más o menos muy buena xD, pero por el momento ñeee.

¡Hola!: Guía del completo tarado para robar un banco.

Una vez que Dave mandó al "tonto" a traer las cosas que necesitaban para realizar su plan, ya sólo fue cosa de esperar a que dieran las siete de la noche para empezar a realizar su maquiavélico plan, ya se preparaban para partir al centro comercial.

—Hoy robaremos el banco— dijo para sí Dave frotando sus manos pensando en todo lo que conseguirían— Ñaca, ñaca— musitó mientras fingía ser el más malo del mundo.

—Huy sí, ñaca, ñaca— suspiró Kevin desinteresado y aburrido por lo que pasaba.

—Estoy emocionado, es como cuando vas al primer día de escuela… sólo que la escuela para criminales— razonó Stuart alzando la vista con una mano en la boca, pensativo.

— ¿Quieres callarte?, nos escuchará el jefe y nos va a rostizar— pidió Jerry viéndolo fijamente, cruzando los brazos, molesto.

—Hoye, tranquilo viejo— aquietó Stuart extendiendo las manos como si estuviera deteniendo algo, indicándole a Jerry que se calmara.

— ¿En serio ya todo está listo?— preguntó Olaf juntando las manos, nervioso por que hubiera problemas en el plan que de por sí resultaba peligroso.

—Don't worry, todo saldrá fantastic— contestó Dave encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía simplemente, el plan que había hecho era a prueba de tontos, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Olaf alzó la ceja extrañado, no entendió nada de lo que dijo Dave. Pasados menos de cinco minutos ya estaban totalmente listos para salir Dave traía una mochila de gato colgada, probablemente para transportar algunas cosas de espía.

—Antes que nada, pónganse estos bigotes falsos— pidió Dave tendiéndoles unos bigotes falsos y pegamento que se encontró para que se los pudieran pegar, él ya traía puesto el suyo.

— ¡HAAA!— gritó Stuart asustado escondiéndose tras Kevin— ¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó asustado asomándose un poquito, con ese bigote no reconoció a Dave.

—Tarado— dijo Dave molesto— Soy yo— aclaró retirándose en bigote de la cara mientras lo veía con evidente molestia y diciéndole a Stuart con la mirada "no seas torpe".

—Ohhh, — musitó Stuart sonriendo como idiota— Ya entendí—

Dave se dio un golpe en la frente al momento que todos comenzaron a colocarse cada uno el bigote, incluso Olaf, con ese pegamento raro que Dave encontró, picaba un poco pero se suponía que se quitaba fácil.

— ¿Y como para qué queremos estos bigotes?— preguntó extrañado Kevin haciendo el bizco para poder ver el bigote de su cara.

—Por que si por alguna extraña razón nos descubrieran, buscarán a criaturitas amarillas con bigote, nosotros somos criaturitas amarillas sin bigote, y después de escapar nos quitaremos el bigote y seremos felices viviendo en alguna cabaña en la playa— argumentó Dave mientras se encogía de hombros como si todo eso fuera tan obvio.

—Perfecto— afirmó Kevin sonriendo divertido por la idea— Tu nuevo nombre es Dale, Olaf es bola de nieve, Carl es bee— do, Jerry es el ratón, John es bola de pelos, Stuart es el tarugo, Phil es el trapeador, y yo soy Juancho Pancho— argumentó emocionado por la invención de nombres clave.

—No creo que sea necesario utilizar nombres clave— aclaró Dave alzando el índice de forma sugerente.

—Aw, — musitó Kevin desanimado por la idea de que no usarían nombres clave— Yo quería ser Juancho Pancho— dijo desanimado igual que un niño cuando le dices que no puede ser policía en el juego y le toca se ladrón.

Finalmente salieron de la casa, al ser las siete aún había unos cuantos rayos de sol que cubrían el cielo y lo cubrían de matices entre bermellón y naranja, mientras que un calor algo abochornante invadía el ambiente, pero poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en el frío de la noche mientras el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte, para cuando entraron al centro comercial ya había una obscuridad total afuera, pero con las luces ni se notaba que ya era de noche.

—Ahora que bien lo pienso, ¿cómo entraremos ahí?— preguntó Phil extrañado señalando la tienda de helados— Somos muy pequeñitos y llamaremos la atención— argumentó poniendo una mano sobre sí mismo indicado que no era muy alto. Dave observó un abrigo y un sombrero que estaban abandonados en una banca.

—Hoye Kevin— llamó Dave sonriendo, dándole un ligero codazo a Kevin— Hombre minion— sugirió, Kevin asintió sonriendo al saber que era la mejor solución al problema.

Pronto, del baño de mujeres salió caminando torpemente un "hombre" guango y muy alto, al parecer sin manos.

—Recuerda Kevin, pie izquierdo, pie derecho— sugirió Dave mirando hacia abajo para poder observar a Kevin y que este le hiciera mayor caso.

—Si, si, si, claro— dijo Kevin molesto caminando de nuevo, todos los minions y Olaf estaban sobre él por lo que no se sentía muy cómodo o con energía.

Dave trataba de ver a través de los espacios entre los botones del abrigo pero no conseguía ver gran cosa.

—Olaf, tu eres nuestros ojos, dime que ves— pidió Dave fastidiado por no ver nada, después de todo el de asta arriba era Olaf y era "el rostro de todos".

—Em, pues… ahí está la heladería.— contestó simplemente, tratando de dirigir su mano sobre sus ojos para permitirle una mejor vista panorámica, sin embargo estaban bajo el traje y no las podía mover.

—Perfecto— dijo Dave para sí sonriendo emocionado— Kevin, llévanos hacia allá— pidió señalando la heladería, haciendo que accidentalmente una de sus manos saliera del traje.

Algunas personas vieron extrañadas que del cuerpo de aquel "hombre" salió una mano.

—Pero Dave, ¿Qué les voy a decir?— preguntó Olaf con cara nerviosa, por tener que ser él el que habla.

—Es simple, entras en la tienda, saludas, pides un helado de todos los sabores, y cuando el encargado se vea obligado a entrar a la bóveda para encontrar ese tipo de helado, nos metemos en una nevera— explicó Dave encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía, el plan era muy fácil de realizar.

Dentro de la tienda había un hombre y una mujer, el hombre permanecía de pie y limpiaba con recelo una parte del mostrador, cada cinco segundos más o menos volvía a disparar con el atomizador y le pasaba el trapo por encima, temeroso de que se ensuciara el plástico coloreado como madera del mostrador. La mujer permanecía sentada despreocupadamente, con los pies recargados sobre el mostrador, leía desdeñosamente una revista y cada cinco segundos más o menos le daba la vuelta a la página.

La mujer pudo escuchar la campanilla de la puerta y alzó la vista, bajando los pies y la revista par poder ver a quien haya entrado, resultó ser un "hombre" muy alto que vestía un abrigo café, de esos que usan los detectives en opinión de la señora. Caminaba torpemente, se percató de que unos pequeños zapatos sobresalían del abrigo, el rostro de aquel resultaba extravagante, de color blanco como la nieve y nariz naranja como una zanahoria, un bigote negro de tamaño exagerado, además de dientes incisivos que sobresalían muy por debajo de su boca. Se recargó ligeramente en el mostrador y le ofreció una sonrisa extraña. La mujer lo miró de arriba abajo con mirada extrañada, antes de encogerse de hombros, después de todo no se iba a tratar de un criminal o algo parecido.

— ¿En que le puedo ayudar?— preguntó la mujer alzando la ceja extrañada aún por el aspecto de aquel tipo.

Pasó un buen rato pero Olaf no dijo ni pío.

— ¡Habla!— susurró Dave molesto en tono de exclamación para que la señora no lo oyera pero Olaf si.

—Nooo— respondió susurrando Olaf, nervioso. Kevin también se puso molesto, ya no quería esperar más.

—Bien si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo— declaró Kevin con tono retador.

Olaf alzó la vista de nuevo y le volvió a dirigir la sonrisa extraña a la señora.

—Buenos días… tardes… noches, — saludó Kevin hablando con acento de regiomontano. — Mi nombre es Juancho Pancho, usted me puede decir Carlos González, — argumentó con el mismo tono, casi como un insulto a la gente con bigote.

La mujer no pudo estar más extrañada, el "hombre" casi no movía la boca y parecía que el que estaba hablando con ella era otra persona, además del tono de vos que tenía, chillón como el de un ratón, y rápido como el de un vendedor ambulante.

—Quisiera un helado de todos los sabores— continuó Kevin, Olaf no sabía muy bien que hacer así que solo sonrío nervioso.

La mujer permaneció viéndolo un momento y después fingió toser un poco para aclarase la vos.

—En un momento se lo traigo… señor— dijo dudosa la mujer antes de entrar por una puerta que llevaba a una bóveda. — ¡Willy, ven para acá!— exclamó asomándose ligeramente, llamando al hombre que en todo ese tiempo no paró de limpiar el mismo lugar del mostrador, en ese momento se dirigió nervioso hacia la puerta y el hombre y la mujer cerraron la puerta para buscar entre los dos el extraño helado.

Finalmente los minions y Olaf se bajaron de los hombros de cada uno, y obviamente nadie se sintió mejor que Kevin, ya no tenía un peso enorme que cargar. Y se metieron velozmente en la nevera, a esperar que dieran la diez de la noche, después de todo dentro de esa nevera había helado. Para los minions pareció una eternidad, pero al fin dieron las diez de la noche en le reloj.

Dave abrió ligeramente la tapa de la nevera, para poder ver la tienda, al parecer ya todo estaba cerrado, estaba a punto de salir de la nevera cuando la puerta de la bóveda se abrió, Dave se escondió de nuevo dentro de la nevera, el interior resultaba realmente frío y ya se habían acabado el helado, pero sin embargo Olaf se sentía a gusto mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes de la nevera con una sonrisa sínica en opinión de Kevin. De repente pudieron escuchar una voz.

"Te juro que no lo entiendo, ese hombre estaba ahí y pasado un segundo ya no, no tiene sentido ¿Verdad Willy?, en fin trataré de apartar mi mente del asunto y tomaré una paleta, ¡Y deja de limpiar el mostrador!" Escucharon los minions la conversación de la mujer con el hombre, pasados como dos segundos la nevera se abrió ligeramente y una mano se metió dentro, los minios se retiraron asustados por la idea de que los descubrieran, la mano se movía buscando una paleta, Dave tomó asustado una y la acercó a la mano, esta la tomó y cerró la nevera de nuevo. Los minions esperaron como cinco minutos, Dave sacó la cabeza una veza más, esta vez todo el panorama estaba sumergido en el color azul de la noche, aparte que hacía un ligero viento, como cuando está a punto de llover. Dave sonrió sínicamente ante la efectividad de su plan malvado, y salió de la nevera seguido de los otros.

—Muy bien, a partir de ahora todo será banana comida— argumentó Dave soltando una risita de villano mientras juntaba las manos.

—Okey, ¿Y que hay que hacer?— preguntó Olaf emocionado sonriendo mientras daba saltitos.

—Sencillo— contestó Dave mientras enredaba en su dedo una de las puntas del bigote falso— Hay que hacer una agujero en la zona frontal este— argumentó señalando uno de los muros.

— ¿Y como lo haremos?— preguntó Olaf alzando una ceja mientras veía con curiosidad el muro.

Dave sacó de la mochila de gato una cosa que parecía un bolígrafo.

— ¿Era este?— preguntó para sí mismo observando dudoso el bolígrafo de color oro— Yo creo que sí— se respondió apuntando a la pared con el botón de bolígrafo hacia ella y la punta hacia atrás. Presionó dos veces el botón, esperando que saliera un láser o algo así, pero de la punta salió un mini dardo que golpeó a Kevin en el trasero.

—Alitas de pollo— dijo Kevin antes de caer al piso.

—Bueno, esa no era— dijo Dave nervioso fingiendo toser, sacó esta vez una cosa que lucía como espuma para el pelo— Tal vez sea esta— dijo para sí presionado el botón de la lata que se suponía liberaba espuma, pero en lugar de eso liberó un láser. — ¡Perfecto, este es!— exclamó sonriendo antes de usar el rayo para cortar un agujero en la pared con la forma exacta del contorno de su cuerpo.

Los minions se infiltraron dentro del agujero, Kevin sin embargo, al ser más alto se dio un golpe en la cabeza con el muro y se vio obligado a agacharse para pasar. Cuando entraron se encontraron con un montón de cables, lo que indicaba que estaban dentro de la sala de control, y en ese momento comenzó a llover.

—Ahora es cuando empieza la musiquita de misión imposible— argumentó Dave sonriendo emocionado al momento que Stuart empezaba a tararear la música de _misión imposible_.

— ¿Qué hay que hacer?— preguntó Olaf emocionado por poder resultar útil.

—Hay que cortar el cable rojo, como en las películas— argumentó Kevin encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Dave se encogió de hombros y le quitó la tapa a una caja de metal que debería de contener el cable principal, y para su sorpresa, todos los cables eran de color rojo.

— ¿Y cual de todos los cables rojos?— preguntó Dave ligeramente preocupado por que Kevin no supera la respuesta.

—Em... ¿El más grueso?— preguntó Kevin alzando el índice de forma sugerente mientras sonreía nervioso.

Dave buscó por un momento el cable más grueso hasta que finalmente lo encontró. Pero sin embargo no pudo cortarlo por más que lo jaló y trotó de cortarlo no le pasó nada.

—No puedo— dijo Dave impotente jalando con esfuerzo el cable.

—Déjame a mí— pidió Stuart tomando el cable y abriendo la boca para morderlo.

— ¡No lo muerdas tara…!— Dave no pudo acabar su oración cuando Stuart mordió el cable y todas las luces empezaron a parpadear y chispear hasta que la luz se apagó dejándolos en la obscuridad total.

— ¿Ves?... banana comida— presumió Stuart algo desorientado, estaba algo chamuscado y por sus cabellos y el bigote aun corrían unas cuantas chispas de color azul.

Los minions salieron de la sala de control y entraron al banco, las cámaras de seguridad estaban desactivadas y no tenían problema al pasar, pero cuando menos se lo esperaron, un guardia con un lámpara dio vuelta en el pasillo directo hacia ellos, por suerte, como los pasillos del banco estaban decorados con tótems, los minions se subieron unos sobre otros poniendo caras raras fingiendo ser uno de los tótems. El guardia pasó de largo junto a los minions sin distinguirlos. Los minions soltaron un suspiro, aliviados y continuaron caminando con cautela por los pasillos del banco.

En una de las esquinas Dave se detuvo y le dirigió la vista a sus compañeros e hiso varias señas al parecer ininteligibles.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Kevin extrañado por no comprender las señas de Dave.

—Que me sigan— respondió Dave molesto dándose un golpe en la frente.

Los minions recorrieron otros cuantos pasillos y también agujeraron varios muros. Olaf caminaba despreocupadamente por ahí mirando de un lado a otro para poder apreciar las cosas, aunque siendo honesto no veía nada con la obscuridad del lugar. De repente sintió que chocaba contra una cosa grande y pachona.

— ¿Qué es esto?— se preguntó alzando la vista, y el solo se respondió, pudo distinguir en la obscuridad la simiesca cara de un guardia de seguridad.

Los minions también caminaban despreocupadamente, cuando de la nada corriendo como un rayo pasó junto a ellos Olaf.

— ¡Corran amigos!— exclamó Olaf mirando ligeramente hacia atrás para invitar a los minions a correr tras él, después de todo podía apostar a que no querían que el simiesco guardia los atrapara.

Bueno, por hoy es todo y admito que la lectura fue un poco pesada, pues trato de que la historia sea leída como yo la veo en mi cabeza, pero en fin me despido, Sin no antes recomendarles que si ven un criatura amarilla con bigote no confíen en ella. ¡Chao!


	8. El banco ah sido robado

Haloja tíos, hoy estoy de buen humor, les traigo esta vez el robo al banco, solo puedo aconsejarles, tomen palmolitas, un refresco, tírense en la cama y aquí viene el fic.

¡Hola!: El banco ha sido robado. 

Los minions se preguntaron extrañados la razón de que Olaf hubiera salido corriendo igual que un cafre, Dave volteó hacia atrás para buscar la razón de la huida de Olaf, se topó con la simiesca cara de uno de los guardias.

—Buenas noches, señor— saludó cortésmente Dave antes de volver a dirigir una mirada despreocupada hacia adelante, pero entonces se detuvo a pensarlo un segundo, volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia atrás y vio de nuevo la simiesca cara del hombre.

Dave soltó un grito y empezó a correr despavorido en la misma dirección en que lo había hecho Olaf, los minions no tardaron en darse cuenta de la presencia del hombre también, e igualmente los minions comenzaron a correr tras él, en ese momento el guardia también los siguió.

—Corran, corran, corran— exclamó Dave sacudiendo los brazos, asustado.

Los minions siguieron corriendo despavoridos hasta que estuvieron a una distancia considerable del guardia.

—Rápido Dave, saca de tu mochila de gato alguno de tus juguetitos— rogó Kevin desesperado mientras trataba de ver hacia atrás para saber si aún los seguía el guardia.

—Usaré mi arma secreta— anunció Dave escarbando en uno de sus bolsillos. Finalmente sacó de su bolsillo un pastelillo y lo exhibió como si fuera la mejor arma de todas.

Los minions se detuvieron y permanecieron viendo tediosos a Dave, mientras que Carl y Stuart intercambiaban miradas, extrañados por la actitud del minion.

—Ahora sí se te secó el cerebro— argumentó Kevin alzando la "ceja" extrañado por lo que dijo Dave.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Dave confundido sin comprender por qué todos veían así su arma.

—Ese es un pastelillo— argumentó Stuart aburrido señalando el postre sabor chocolate.

En ese momento el hombre llegó y casi atrapa a los minions, de no ser por que Dave lanzó el pastelillo hacia le guardia y este explotó bañando todo de chocolate.

— ¿Decías?— preguntó Dave sonriendo pícaramente mientras veía a Kevin.

Pasaron corriendo junto a un muro igual a los demás, pero pasados unos segundos Dave se devolvió hacia el muro y los demás lo hicieron así.

—Es aquí— argumentó Dave emocionado sacando la lata y agujerando el muro.

Los minions pudieron ver algo igual de obscuro que el demás entorno, pero esta vez no distinguían ni la más mínima figura. En ese momento el guardia dobló en el pasillo y los vio, Dave soltó un pequeño grito y el y los minions se metieron de golpe en el cuarto, Olaf se quedó ahí sonriendo tontamente, Dave dio un suspiro con tedio y jaló a Olaf hacia le interior del cuarto. Junto a ellos pasó el guardia, y tenía una lámpara y no sólo eso, también un compañero igual de simiesco que él. No tardarían mucho en encontrar el agujero donde se ocultaban.

—Rápido, tomen lo que puedan— pidió Dave extendiendo hacia los minions un costal que tenía dentro de su mochila.

Los minions empezaron a recoger y meter en el costal cuanto sus manitas podían tomar.

— ¿Si son billetes, verdad?— preguntó Dave ligeramente extrañado, después de todo estaba tan obscuro que no veían nada.

— ¿Yo que sé?, siempre usamos guantes y no podemos sentir nada con las manos— respondió Kevin ligeramente molesto mientras trataba de seguir recogiendo los billetes.

Lograron llenar el costal cuando de repente una luz pudo invadir gran parte de la habitación, eso indicaba que los guardias encendieron la luz, y ya solo era cuestión de segundos para que los vieran.

—No, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí— dijo Jerry desesperado con las manos en la cabeza.

—Ya calmado, Jerry— tranquilizó Dave tratando de callar a Jerry para que no los descubrieran.

—No volveré a prisión Dave, es horrible, no hay buena comida y todos se bañan juntos en la misma tina— argumentó Jerry molesto y desesperado mientras tomada a Dave de la ropa y lo cargaba, pegándolo a la pared de forma amenazante.

— ¿Has estado en prisión?— preguntó Dave sonriendo nervioso por que Jerry lo golpeara ya a la vez extrañado por lo que dijo su compañero, Jerry se limitó a silbar nervioso.

John soltó un "BAAA" de forma tonta y con la mirada perdida.

—Tienes toda la razón mi sabio amigo John— elogió Carl sonriendo— Tu Dave, no puedes ir a prisión, con ese peinadito que usas van a creer que estás loco— argumentó sonriendo sínicamente por el simple hecho de fastidiar a Dave, aunque sólo esteba traduciendo lo que dijo John.

—Ten, Stuart— dijo Dave golpeado con la cara a Stuart con el costal lleno de dinero, para que lo sostuviera— Eres el responsable de cargar esta cosa— indicó con seriedad.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?— preguntó Phil extendiendo los brazos hacia adelante, asustado y ligeramente desesperado.

—Necesitamos distraer al guardia…— musitó Dave con la mirada en el techo, pensativo — ¡Ya sé!, Phil, necesitamos utilizar tus "encantos"— argumentó haciendo con sus dedos las comillas.

— ¿Es el vestido verdad?— preguntó Phil con expresión verdaderamente aburrida.

El guardia buscaba exhaustivamente a esos intrusos bigotones, le resultaba molesto tener que trabajar de guardia, pues le quería ser bailarín de ballet. Entonces se percató del agujero de la pared y se dio cuanta de que los seres amarillos no podían haber ido a otro lado. Estaba a punto de entra ahí cuando salió una de las criaturas con un sombrero de frutas y unos cocos sobre la ropa como si fuera un sostén, empezó a cantar mientras bailaba, el hombre se quedó viéndolo extrañado.

Dave aprovechó el tiempo, le quitó la cabeza a Olaf, le colocó una cuerda en la parte de abajo, giró varias veces la cabeza y finalmente la lanzó.

— ¿Para qué nos sirve esto?— preguntó Olaf confundido mientras su cuerpo trataba de orientarse.

— ¿Qué te importa?— preguntó Dave desinteresado, y la cabeza de Olaf fue a dar sobre el techo del otro edifico, Dave jaló la cuerda ligeramente para asegurarse de que Olaf se hubiera atorado bien, su cabeza se arrastró hasta que su diente se atoró en una orilla del metal.

—Perfecto— dijo Dave antes de empezar a subir por la cuerda con Olaf cargando en un lado, los demás minions también empezaron a escalar, pero Phil aún seguía haciendo el bailecito frente al hombre para distraerlo, John fue con el para llevarlo consigo antes de que la cuerda se soltara.

—El show se terminó, y no olvides la propina para la camarera— argumentó Phil antes de ser jalado bruscamente por John hacia el interior del agujero haciendo a las futas quedar suspendidas un segundo en el aire y después caer.

Ambos minions subieron por la cuerda al techo y empezaron a correr para que el guardia no los atrapara. El simiesco hombre soltó un gruñido molesto y empezó a correr tras los minions para poder atraparlos. Los minions continuaron corriendo por encima del techo, la lluvia no los dejaba ver muy bien y corrían el riesgo de resbalarse. Dave miró hacia atrás sin dejar de correr y pudo ver varios hombres que trataban de alcanzarlos, entre ellos la policía. Entonces se toparon con que tendrían que saltar del techo del banco al techo de otro lugar.

—Dave, te aseguro que ni un gato salta tan lejos— argumentó entre aburrido y desesperado por que Dave aún trataba de calcular la forma de saltar.

—Ya sé como cruzar al otro lado— sugirió Carl mientras levantaba un paraguas.

Todos los minions y Olaf se agarraron del mango del paraguas y este apenas alcanzó a elevarse con el peso de todos los minions juntos.

— ¡Soquetes!— exclamó Kevin victorioso burlándose de los hombres que estaban todos juntos en la orilla del techo que aún trataban de alcanzarlos.

Justo cuando ya estaban algo lejos de los hombres, un rayo les cayó encima y el paraguas se quemó y se quedó en los puros cables. Kevin le dirigió una mirada asesina a Carl y Carl solo pudo sonreír nervioso. En ese momento todos se fueron hacia abajo y cayeron sobre un anuncio de lona y después sobre un auto.

Cada minion se levantó a su manera y se aplacó los cabellos que en ese momento debían de estar completamente en punta.

—Bien…— dijo Dave sacudiéndose el polvo— No estuvo tan mal— continuó mientras sonreía nervioso.

En ese momento pudieron divisar tras ellos a los hombres y policías.

— ¡Corran!— exclamó Olaf empezando a correr hacia la calle como loco.

Los minion hicieron lo mismo, pero resultaba muy difícil correr, los hombres corrían más rápido. Dave pudo ver un taxi en una de las banquetas, todos los minions subieron al asiento de atrás.

— ¡Siga a ese auto!— exclamó Dave señalando hacia el frente emocionado por que lo hacía como en las películas.

— ¿Cuál auto?— preguntó desconcertado el hombre del taxi rascándose la cabeza.

Dave se dio cuenta de que no había ningún auto, así que mejor le ordenó avanzar a toda velocidad.

— ¡Policía a las doce!— exclamó Kevin nervioso señalando hacia atrás.

Dave miró su reloj pensativo, no eran las doce.

—Hemos identificado a los criminales como unas criaturas pequeñas con bigote y una cosa rara de color blanco— argumentó uno de los hombres de la patrulla mientras hablaba por el teléfono.

— ¡Estamos peor que fritos!— exclamó Phil asustado con las manos en la cabeza.

— ¡Usemos la distracción!— exclamó Kevin lanzando a Olaf por la ventana haciéndolo estrellarse contra el cristal de la policía, asiéndolos perder el control— ¿Quién es el mejor? ¡Kevin es el mejor!— exclamó mientras hacía su valecito de le victoria.

Dave suspiró aburrido y le dio a Kevin un golpe en la cabeza para que se callara.

—Vamos a morir, vamos a morir— dijo Carl desesperado mientras daba vueltas por todos lados, notoriamente desesperado.

—No se preocupen, no vamos a morir, lo juro por el collar de oro de mi madre— juró Dave mientras alzaba un puño como si él dijera la verdad.

—Tú ni siquiera tienes madre— argumentó Stuart aburrido por que juraba de algo que no existía, lo que indicaba que de seguro iban a morir.

— ¿Soy huérfano?— preguntó Dave melodramático conteniendo las lágrimas.

— ¿Lo dudabas?— contestó con una pregunta Kevin indicando que Dave si era huérfano.

—Pues sí— contestó Dave desesperado mientras extendía los brazos hacia enfrente con molestia dándole a entender a Kevin que no sabía.

— ¡Era una pregunta retórica!— exclamó Kevin desesperado con las manos en la cabeza al ver que Dave no lo entendía.

En ese momento una bala atravesó el vidrio del taxi y le voló la cabeza a un muñeco que había sobre el tablero del auto. Todos se quedaron viendo asustados, Dave dirigió la vista hacia atrás y se percató de que la policía estaba empezando a dispararles.

— ¡Tragantones!— exclamó Dave dirigiéndose a los policías mientras alzaba el puño amenazador.

—Mira quién lo dice— dijo Kevin en tono sarcástico mientras sonreía.

Otra bala atravesó el cristal y atravesó la frente de Olaf, por suerte está hecha de nieve y la pudo volver a cerrar, a final de cuantas no tenía cerebro.

— ¿Desde cuando está aquí Olaf?— preguntó Kevin confundido al ver que Olaf estaba con ellos, ¿No lo había lanzado por la ventana?

—Desde que se inventó la magia del cine— respondió Dave a modo de burla mientras sonreía.

Entonces las balas comenzaron a lloverles.

— ¡Balacera, al suelo!— exclamó Dave mientras se tiraba como tonto al piso del auto para salvar su pellejo.

—Kevin tendrá que hacerse cargo de este asunto— argumentó Kevin sonriente refiriéndose a sí mismo como si fuera el héroe, antes de tomar el volante y manejar a su estilo.

El policía vio como el auto empezó a balancearse como loco y de un lado a otro, derribando cosas y unas cuantas personas.

—Tenía que ser taxista— dijo molesto para sí el policía mientras se encorvaba sobre el volante.

— ¡Kevin! ¡¿Estás lo…?!— Dave no pudo acabar su oración cuando empezaron a pasar por un camino lleno de baches, haciéndolos rebotar por todos lados dentro del auto.

Salieron finalmente del camino, empezaron a pasar por un puente, en una curva Kevin le dio vuelta al volante a toda velocidad, la puerta de Dave se abrió y quedó colgando al vacío.

— ¡Chicos!— exclamó Dave asustado mientras trataba de pararse. Olaf sacó la mano ligeramente, jaló a Dave hacia adentro y cerró la puerta.

— ¡Kevin!— exclamó de nuevo Dave acusador, cuando de nuevo cayó hacia atrás— ¡No tienes licencia para conducir!— exclamó de nuevo.

—Si claro que sí— argumentó Kevin dándole a Dave una licencia de conducir.

— ¿Quién es Georgia?— preguntó Dave extrañado mientras veía la licencia de conducir.

En ese momento algo chocó contra la parte trasera del taxi, se trataba nada más y nada menos que del auto de la policía.

—Dave, quiero decirte que eres como mi hermano— dijo Stuart abrazando a Dave, asustado por que iban a ser atrapados.

—Por suerte siempre traigo un plan B— argumentó Dave sonriendo divertido.

— ¿Cuál es ese?— preguntaron todos esperanzados de salvarse.

—Yo lo llamé, turbo— respondió Dave dándole especial énfasis a la palabra turbo.

En ese momento Dave sacó de la mochila una gran arma y la apuntó hacia la ventana trasera del auto, presionó el botón y una luz azul empezó a formarse en la punta del arma.

—Oh, Oh…— musitó nervioso el policía al ver los planes de las criaturitas con bigote.

— ¡TURBO!— exclamó Dave emocionado jalando la palanca para liberar toda la energía turbo hacia el policía, el rayo azul salió disparado hacia la patrulla y el taxi salió propulsado en sentido contrario, tan raído iban que resultaba casi imposible controlar el auto. Kilómetros atrás estaba el policía aún atónito de la impresión, le faltaba todo el techo a la patrulla y el estaba todo chamuscado.

—Dave, ¿Dónde están los frenos?— preguntó Phil desorientado sintiendo que iba a vomitar.

Dave dejó de jalar la palanca y el auto disminuyó su velocidad exageradamente, por lo que el auto se detuvo y los minions y Olaf salieron disparados por el cristal de adelante y fueron a chocar a la casa de Gru.

—Baya, eso fue extremo— dijo Dave sonriendo como tonto mientras trataba de pararse de entre las flores margaritas en las que había caído. Kevin trataba de quitarse las espinas de las rosas en las que había caído.

Los minions entraron sigilosamente en la casa y caminaron despacio hacia el interior cuando una luz los sorprendió.

—Creí escuchar un ruido…— Fred no acabó su oración cuando vio a los minions con bigote que estaban parados frente a él con un costal lleno de lo que parecía dinero. Al ver la situación en la que estaban, Dave saludó nervioso a Fred mientras sonreía.

— ¿Quienes son ustedes?— preguntó Fred sintiendo una mezcla de miedo y enojo.

—Soy yo, Dave— contestó sonriendo nervioso, pues tal vez Fred no le creería.

—Dave no tiene bigote— argumentó acusador Fred.

—Es falso, te lo mostraré…— argumentó antes de jalar el bigote ligeramente, este no se desprendió, Dave jaló de nuevo con más fuerza, pero el bigote no se desprendió, Dave le sonrió nervioso a Fred y volvió a jalar con fuerza tremenda el bigote, pero no se desprendió.

Al notar que Dave no se podía quitar el bigote, los demás minios también trataron de quitarse los bigotes, pero estaban muy bien pegados a sus caras.

— ¿Qué pegamento nos diste?— preguntó Kevin extrañado mientras se jalaba el bigote desesperado.

—Cola loca— respondió Dave encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡¿Cola Loca?!— preguntó Kevin trastornado por el pegamento que había usado.

—Sí, pega de locura— respondió Dave sonriendo nervioso al darse cuenta del error que acababa de cometer.

Entonces Fred empezó a perseguir a los minions creyendo que eran ladrones.

— ¡Corran!, ¡Tiene un palo de golf!— exclamó Kevin asustado mirando hacia atrás a Fred que los perseguía con un palo de golf en las manos, Los minions continuaron corriendo y por suerte pudieron perder a Fred y no los mató de un golpe.

Los minions se encerraron en un cuarto para poder contar el dinero.

—Muy bien, hora de contar el botín— dijo Dave antes de vaciar el contenido de la bolsa, aunque lo que cayó al piso no era lo que se esperaban.

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó Kevin extrañado levantando del piso un sostén y colocándolo frente a sí para verlo mejor.

A Dave eso le cayó como balde de agua fría, dirigió la vista al piso y se encontró con miles de piezas de ropa interior de todos los colores y formas.

— ¡Hay no!— exclamó Dave desesperado con las manos en la cabeza— Con las prisas debimos de meternos a la tienda de ropa en lugar de al banco— continuó asustado.

—Por eso les dije que mejor hiciéramos las luchas en bikini— reclamó Stuart molesto.

Todos le dirigieron una mirada con tedio, a lo que se cayó.

Una vez que lograron quitarse el bigote con tíner y una lija, estaban dispuestos a irse a dormir.

—Olaf, tu dormirás en el refrigerador— argumentó Dave encerrando a Olaf en el refrigerador sin previo aviso.

—No por favor, aquí asusta— rogó Olaf desde el interior del escritorio.

—No, te derretirás— argumentó Dave cruzando los brazos a modo de negación.

—Para eso tengo una nevada personal— aclaró Olaf aún asustado.

Dave alzó la vista pensativo en si debería de dejarlo dormir con ellos.

— ¿Por favor?— rogó Olaf desde el interior del refrigerador.

Dave soltó un suspiro dispuesto a aceptar que Olaf dormiría con ellos. Finalmente ya se encontraban cada uno acostados en su cama.

—Uff, que día, lo bueno es que ya es hora de dormir— dijo Kevin para sí acomodándose en su cama y cerrando los ojos.

Pasó un rato y ya todos estaban dormidos, justo Kevin ya casi se dormía cuando escuchó unos ronquidos, nada más y nada menos que de Olaf.

Kevin soltó un grito desesperado mientras torcía las manos, desesperado por que Olaf no lo dejaría dormir.

Pues esta fue la novena y antepenúltima entrega de mi fic, y lamento hacer sufrir tanto a Kevin, pero es que es divertido xD, ¡Chao!


	9. Léeme un libro

Pues ya vengo con la penúltima entrega de este fic, ya que es del año pasado y ya quiero empezar un nuevo fic, loool, en fin sin más demoras, que rimas con… bueno ya viene mi fic xD

¡Hola!: léeme un libro.

Los minions se empezaban a levantar cada uno de su cama, excepto Kevin, prácticamente no había dormido nada, obvio, los ronquidos de Olaf no lo dejar descansar ni un momento, gran tarado, pensaría Kevin, no le caía bien para nada ese muñeco de nieve.

—Vamos ya Kevin, — llamó Dave sacudiendo un poquito a Kevin, sin embargo Kevin continuó tirado, trataba de dormir.

—Cinco minutitos más— rogó Kevin mientras abrazaba contra su cara su babeada almohada.

— ¡Eso dijiste hace veinte minutos!— reclamó Dave con mirada reprobatoria.

Kevin soltó un pequeño gruñido y se volvió a tirar para continuar durmiendo plácidamente, Dave suspiró aburrido. Esperó un momento a que Kevin se descuidara y soltó un fuerte gruñido para asustarlo y quitarle el sueño, sin embargo el gruñido chillón de Dave pudo ser el menos aterrador de la historia. Kevin se dio la vuelta para ya no oír los patéticos gruñidos de Dave. Sin embargo Dave podía matar un burro a pellizcos (Es muy insistente), y esta vez subió a la cama y gruñó justo frente a Kevin, el minion sin siquiera abrir los ojos levantó bruscamente la mano y golpeó a Dave en la cara.

— ¡Rápido Kevin, mueve esas nalgas y levántate!— exclamó Dave volviendo a subir a la cama antes de tocar con todos sus pulmones un silbato.

Kevin continuó durmiendo sin verse afectado.

— ¡Wake up, Wake up!— exclamó Dave gritando por un altavoz imitando a esos fastidiosos despertadores de oso koala que no se callan. Kevin ni se inmutó.

Dave tomó un par de cacerolas y empezó a sonarlas, Kevin continuó dormido, Dave sopló una trompeta en la cara de Kevin, no se levantó, Dave hiso ruidos con el celular, sacudió, volteó y golpeó a Kevin, pero el minion no se despertó.

— ¡Keviiin!—exclamó Dave fastidiado porque Kevin no le hiciera caso. Dave empezó a jalar a Kevin hacia fuera de la cama, pero al ser Kevin más grande que él, o por el simple hecho de que Dave es un debilucho, no pudo moverlo mucho de la cama. Dave soltó resignado a Kevin, pero después tuvo una mejor idea.

—Kevin…— dijo Dave sonriendo con tono insinuante— Tengo el nuevo palo de golf dos mil— continuó sacando de tras de sí un palo de golf color negro.

Igual que un rayo, para antes de que Dave pudiera parpadear, Kevin ya estaba parado frente a el extendiendo las manos emocionado para recibir el palo. Dave se lo dio aburrido antes de tomar un gran respiro tratando de disipar el estrés de su pequeño cuerpecito. Juntó las manos para completar su ritual y después abrió los ojos tranquilamente, pasados unos pocos segundos una pregunta invadió su pequeño cerebro… ¿Y Olaf?, paseó la mirada por toda la habitación en busca de el muñeco de nieve, sin embargo lo que pudo ver fue un charco de agua con una zanahoria a media habitación. Dave soltó un alarido que salió del estómago, como cuando te quedas sin aire, después, al darse cuanta el y los demás minions corrieron hacia allá para ver lo que pasó.

—Nooo, todo fue mi culpa— gimió Dave entre lloriqueos mientras sacudía sus manos entre el charco de agua y levantaba un poco de ella.

—…Kevin, ¿estás llorando?— preguntó Phil al oír los pequeños alaridos de Kevin.

—Si…— contestó impotente mientras tomaba aire— Es que este es el mejor día de mi vida— continuó antes de volver a llorar.

—Era tan joven— lloriqueó Dave mientras se tiraba en el charco de agua para abrazarlo. Todos los minions estaban en su momento de melancolía, cada uno llorando a su manera, mientras Dave aún abrazaba el charco de agua.

—Buenos días chicos— saludó una voz tras ellos, todos voltearon a ver hacia atrás y pudieron ver a Olaf parado en la entrada— Estaba tomando un vaso de agua— aclaró acercándose a los minions— Oh, ahí está mi nariz— dijo antes de tomar la zanahoria que estaba sobre el charco.

Dave soltó un pequeño grito emocionado mientras corría y abrazaba a Olaf, no le importaba que su gélido amigo lo pudiera dejar hecho un hielo.

— ¡Creímos que estabas muerto!— exclamó Kevin más que molesto por el susto de muerta, molesto por que Olaf no se fue de su vida.

—Bueno ya, dejemos eso a un lado, sabemos bien lo que en realidad importa en este momento— argumentó Dave tratando de calmar el asunto.

Aunque a Kevin no le gustara admitirlo, Dave tenía razón, si quería deshacerse de Olaf, tendría que ayudarlos a conseguir el espejo mágico.

— ¿Y dónde está ese lugar mágico en el que se puede conseguir información o algo así eh?— preguntó Kevin molesto por las palabras de Dave.

—Se llama, biblioteca— aclaró Dave emocionado mientras sonreía.

La mayoría de los minions soltó un gruñido, la biblioteca es aburrida, al menos, en su opinión.

—Oh vamos, la biblioteca no es tan mala— animó Dave mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la sala para ir a la biblioteca.

Los minions bufaron resignados y fueron hacia el cuarto. Dentro de la habitación había varios libreros, obvio, llenos de libros, de todos los tipos, colores, tamaños, títulos y géneros. También había escritorios y escaleras, para leer y buscar libros, en el techo había una lámpara de araña de cristal, y sobre todo lo más importante, silencio total.

Dave caminó sin más ni más hacia el primer librero que encontró, para buscar uno que diera solución al problema, los demás minions y Olaf también empezaron a esparcirse por la biblioteca para encontrar el preciado libro que los pudiera ayudar.

—_Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes, Don Quijote de la mancha, La piedra azul, Colmillo blanco— _leía Dave los títulos de los libros que tomaba, en su mayoría importantes, para después lanzarlos tras de sí, desechándolos como los peces que el pescador no quiere.

—_El libro de la selva…_— leyó Phil tomando el respectivo libro en sus manos antes de lanzarlo también, no le importaba en lo absoluto. —_Guía para ser sexy—_ leyó el título, y discretamente guardó el pequeño libro de bolsillo, en su bolsillo.

Kevin tomó un ejemplar del libro _El diario de Ana Frank_, pero no lo tomó para leerlo en lo absoluto, no le interesaba, se acostó sobre un pupitre y se lo colocó en la cara para dormir una siesta.

_—Física cuántica_— leyó Stuart, antes de sacar la lengua, asqueado solo por escuchar aquel título, y lanzó el libro por la ventana. —_Cómo ser listo—_ leyó Stuart, y también lo lanzó aburrido.

_—No soy un libro_— leyó Jerry aquel informal nombre para un libro, antes de ojearlo un poquito, y al comprobar que realmente si era un libro, lo lanzó aburrido.

El libro fue a caer en la cabeza de Kevin, despertándolo.

—Le juro que no hice nada oficial— dijo Kevin desorientado por el sueño, inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza y se estiró para sacarse el sueño— Leer es aburrido— comentó tomando con desánimo un libro de uno de los libreros— _La brújula dorada_ _—_ leyó el título, inmediatamente después sintió un poco de curiosidad, leyó también el sinopsis y se dio cuenta de que le resultaba interesante, se sentó en un escritorio y apenado por que los demás lo vieran leyendo después de haber dicho que leer es aburrido, trató de fingir estar dormido.

—_20 000 leguas de viaje submarino—_ leyó Carl viendo confundido el libro, antes de lanzarlo también, John atrapó el libro y lo miró con curiosidad un momento, antes de llevárselo a la boca para comérselo, a los cinco segundos el libro ya no existía.

—_Charlie en la fábrica de chocolates—_ leyó Olaf el título, hojeó un poco el libro, pero después lo lanzó también, este fue a darle a un librero y derribó cientos de libros sobre Dave.

Todos los minions, bueno, casi todos, Kevin estaba muy ocupado leyendo sonriente el libro, corrieron a ver que pasó con Dave, no se podía distinguir bajo esa pila de libros.

— ¡Dave!, ¿estás bien?— preguntó Olaf empezando a buscar entre los libros, en ese momento Dave salió de la pila desorientado, después, de la parte más alta del librero cayó sobre él un ejemplar de libro _Pepolón en el cielo de los gusanos._ Dave se sobó la cabeza adolorido antes de abrir el libro en la página donde estaba el separador, a Dave le dio la impresión de que ese libro había estado ahí por generaciones, estaba polvoso y el separador raído, abrió y descubrió en su interior una bien conservada "calcomanía" en opinión de Dave, le pareció poco interesante, pero se la guardó en el bolsillo.

—Olvídenlo, así no vamos a conseguir nada— argumentó Dave levantándose frustrado— Hay que volver a intentar conseguir dinero—

—Insisto, luchas en bikini— sugirió Stuart sonriendo emocionado

— ¡No!— regañaron todos al unísono, viéndolo con tedio.

—Ya vámonos— exigió cave dándole una patada a Stuart para que avanzara, al ver que Kevin no lo seguía se devolvió.

—Vamos Kevin— exigió Dave antes de voltear a ver a Kevin, soltó un grito asustado al ver lo que hacía Kevin— ¡Es el fin del mundo, Kevin está leyendo un libro!— exclamó antes de correr a esconderse tras de Phil.

—Shhh, ¿No ven que intento leer?— reclamó Kevin dirigiéndoles una mirada molesta antes de volver a dirigir la mirada al libro.

—Tu… ¿Lees?— preguntó Dave claramente extrañado por la nueva costumbre de Kevin.

—Amo leer, ¡Es como tele en tu cabeza!— exclamó emocionado señalando el libro.

Dave trató de ignorar los efectos que aquello le causaba y levantó a Kevin de un jalón para llevarlo hacia fuera de la biblioteca.

Una vez que estuvieron en la calle Dave se dispuso a contarles su plan para conseguir más dinero.

— ¡Ayudaremos a las abuelitas a cruzar las calles!— exclamó emocionado.

Dave caminó hacia una abuelita y trató de ayudarla a cruzar la calle, sin embargo la abuelitas se puso molesta, y le dio una patada en la entrepierna a Dave, esta cayó al piso adolorido.

— ¡Estoy arto!— exclamó molesto dando un zapatazo en el suelo— Estúpido dinero— dijo antes de escarbar en su bolsillo y encontrar la estampilla— ¡Estúpida estampilla!— exclamó antes de alzar la estampilla para lanzarla, en ese momento alguien los detuvo, un hombre bigotón que se veía de mucho dinero.

—Disculpe la intromisión señor, pero quisiera saber si podría venderme su linda estampilla— argumentó el hombre que tenía acento francés.

—Claro…— respondió Dave extrañado por que el hombre quisiera una "sucia estampilla"

— ¿Cuánto sería? Preguntó el hombre con curiosidad.

—Uno— contestó Dave desinteresado, un dólar era buen precio para esa cochinada.

— ¡Espléndido!— exclamó el hombre emocionado sacando de su billetera un papelito y empezando a escribir en él, se lo entregó a Dave y tomó la estampilla antes de salir corriendo y gritando "Por fin tengo la última estampilla de la colección.

Dave miró extrañado hacia la dirección por la que el hombre había salido corriendo, antes de leer lo que decía el cheque.

—Hoye Kevin, ¿Qué significa un uno y muchos ceros detrás de él?— preguntó extrañado mostrando el cheque a Kevin, Kevin quedó paralizado del asombro.

— ¡Este es un cheque por un millón de dólares!— exclamó tomando el cheque incrédulo.

Pues, ya les traje la penúltima entrega del fic, algo corta lo sé, pero el capítulo que viene la compensará, al ser el último capítulo saben que este lunes no va a llegar, si no el viernes, ¡Chao!


End file.
